Kim Possible: Wonder Girl
by LJ58
Summary: Returning home from a mission, Kim is lost at sea. Washed ashore on an uncharted island, she begins a new adventure that is going to change her life in unexpected ways as Kim, Shego, and an Amazon Princess team up to save the world from a monstrous threat.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**1**

"Ron, get the chutes," Kim shouted over the howling storm that pummeled the Lockheed C-130 carrying them home. "I'll tell the pilot we're ready to bail!"

Loud as the aircraft was at the best of times inside its massive cargo bay, the storm was even more deafening just then, making the redheaded heroine think they had flown into the heart of a hurricane. Or worse. Ron gave her a thumbs up as she struggled against the rocking aircraft's erratic movements, and headed back for the cockpit.

"Sure this is a good idea, KP," the young, sandy-haired man with her complained as if he weren't a world-saving hero himself. Nineteen years had not really matured Ron all that much when it came down to the essence of her longtime friend, and occasional boyfriend. He was still uncertain of many things in his world. Himself, most of all.

"We already lost at least one engine. From the feel of it, the rest aren't far from failing," she shouted back over the storm, and the vibrations that filled the cargo bay before she reached the thin, metal door, and banged hard.

Someone pushed the door open a crack, and Kim shouted into the cockpit, "We're ready, give us five minutes after we open the hatch, and then get out yourselves," she told the flight crew.

The navigator gave her a thumb's up, and nodding curtly, she turned, and almost landed on her backside when the aircraft jerked again.

"Kim!"

"I'm okay," Kim shouted, not bothering to rise, but scrambling on all fours to reach him, and the rest of the crew to pull on her own parachute. "Everyone ready?"

The five men around her looked grim.

"Maybe we can still make it…..?"

The aircraft jerked again, thunder a deafening boom that almost eclipsed the sound of an engine on the starboard side exploding.

"Lightning strike," one of the men shouted knowingly as another struggled with the side hatch. The rear wouldn't open, the hydraulics already having been damaged by the first lightning strike that fried a lot of the big Hercules' control systems. "We definitely lost another one! Maybe two!"

"Everyone switch on your emergency-locator beacons, and get ready to bail," the man at the door shouted, finally twisting the latch up enough to release the side hatch. "Don't hesitate, go!"

"Gone," Kim shouted, and ran, and leapt into the dark-gray haze beyond the aircraft.

"KP, wait for me," Ron shouted, and chased her out of the aircraft.

"Kids," the burly noncom growled. "Let's move! Perkins, don't forget that raft, or it's a long swim home!"

Chutes blossomed almost unnoticed in the nearly pitch conditions beyond the wounded aircraft's dim lights. They all wore transponders, and emergency lighting on their rigs, but the wind, and the rain was enough to keep even the brightest light from being very visible.

Kim noticed that the moment she bailed, and it seemed the big shape of the failing C-130 was rendered almost invisible the same instant she left it behind. She focused on her altimeter, knowing she still had to time her landing, or face some serious leg injuries. In ways, a water landing was as tricky as a normal jump.

Not that she made many of those.

She yelped when the wind suddenly grabbed her deployed chute, dragging her horizontally for a heart-stopping instant, and then she was falling again, praying the chute had not collapsed. It was known to happen in such conditions.

To her relief, the material flared anew over her head, and her descent stopped with an adrenalin-pumping jolt. She heard thunder, and saw jagged bolts of lightning filling the sky all around her, but she saw nothing else. Not so much as a single light from any of the other crew.

Or Ron.

Random as he could be, she knew he would be all right. Ron was a born survivor. Even before he had finally mastered his monkey mojo, he had an uncanny knack of landing on his feet. Or close enough. She just had to keep her own head, and remember everything she knew about water survival.

What seemed an instant later, she plunged into the bone-chilling waters of the Atlantic, and almost drowned before she remembered to close her mouth. Her chute seemed to be dragging her down, but she knew it wasn't the Mylar material. It was the combined weight of the equipment, and harness pack she still wore.

Quickly shrugging out of the packs, and dropping even her own equipment to lighten her body, she pushed back for the surface, and came up sputtering, and sucking air even as the waves tossed her on the water like a bit of flotsam. She forced herself to relax, looking around in all directions as she tried to find the raft, or the glow of any lights from the other jumpers.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten to grab her own transponder-beacon from the pack before it sank, so she was genuinely on her on just then. In the middle of the Atlantic with no idea where anyone else was, or where she might be, either.

Definitely big. Definitely a bit of drama.

Spitting salt water, she shook back her head, and then tried to float, knowing that swimming in circles would only tire her all the faster, and end up costing her precious energy. For the moment, it was all she could do, and pray that the Possible luck had not run out just yet.

**KP**

"KP!"

The ocean was eerily still in the wake of the night's storm, and clear as the water in an aquarium. Only there wasn't a sign of the aircraft, or Kim. Only one of the pilots had joined them when they finally found one of the flight crew in the dark in spite of the odds, and he, and Kim, were the only ones missing.

"Kim!"

"Give it up, kid," the co-pilot rasped, his forehead wrapped in an emergency dressing.

Just before bailing, lightning had hit the cockpit, and shattered the tough glass in their faces. He was half blind, and half conscious, but his pilot got him out. No one had seen him since, though.

"L.T.'s right, Stoppable," the noncom told him. "Not a chirp from her transponder, or the cap'n's. And if they were close, we'd see them."

Ron just stared at them, then looked back out across the sea.

"She has to be okay. She's always okay. She can do anything," he told the burly man in a sodden uniform.

The seven men said nothing. Their emergency beacons were their own best chance, and they were sure by now that a rescue effort was underway. Military birds didn't go down unnoticed in this world, after all. Especially not while ferrying a world-class heroine back from saving a very important world leader just two days ago.

"Then trust her to know what to do," Staff-Sergeant Rolinski told him. "Yelling at the ocean isn't going to do her, or you any good. Conserve your energy. All that yelling will only make your throat dryer than it is soon enough."

Ron settled back into the raft, knowing the men didn't like him kneeling the way he had been doing, but feeling utterly helpless as he tried to consider what more he could do.

"I can't go home without her," he muttered. "I can't."

"Don't give up yet, kid," Lt. Saunders, the navigator told him, pointing. "Look."

"What is that," Airman Perkins frowned, shading his eyes to stare out in the direction the navigator pointed. The co-pilot just sagged, resting his injured head, still too weak to do more than lay there.

"Looks like a body," another of the airmen murmured.

"Paddles," Rolinksi barked, and four of them grabbed the small, plastic paddles, and began guiding the raft toward the faint, dark spot not far ahead.

They reached the body in short order, but they already knew it wasn't the slender redhead when they reached him. The man in Air Force blue was facedown, pale, and completely still. The staff-sergeant still pulled him into the raft, and checked him after removing his parachute, and pack.

"Damn," one of the men murmured, seeing the glass shard embedded in the man's neck very close to his jugular.

"He must have been dying even while he was getting Bill out of the bird," Saunders realized.

"So long, Captain Rogers," Logan Rolanski said, and took the discarded blouse of one of the men removed against the growing heat to cover the man's face. "Nice knowing you."

Ron stared hard, then looked out to sea again.

"Odds aren't on her side," Gerald Saunders told him grimly.

"I know about odds," Ron told the navigator. "Kim beats them every day. Every….single….day," he spat, and kept staring out into the distance.

Logan said nothing as he looked from the captain to the young man that refused to give up.

"Never trusted the odds myself," he growled, and nodded toward Ron, though he didn't see it. "We'll keep our eyes open. You never know."

"She's out there," Ron said grimly. "I know she is. I can feel her. She isn't dead, and I can still _feel_ her being alive."

When he looked back, Logan had nothing to say as the boy's brown eyes seemed to be glittering bright blue for a moment.

"She's alive," he said firmly, and then went back to looking.

"I believe you," Logan rasped, thinking of stories his old Gran used to tell him from the Old Country.

"Guys," one of the airman shouted, pointing not to sea, but up. "Look!"

"Get the flare gun," Logan growled, shoving to his knees himself the moment he spotted the gleam of sunlight off the nose of a low flying aircraft that had to be a rescue ship. He grabbed the gun himself, and fired it just off the starboard nose of the approaching aircraft.

"Looks like the odds just shifted," Gerald Saunders admitted. "We can call in an AWAC, and have them track your girlfriend's transponder by satellite, now," he told Ron. "We'll all be home in time for supper, too," he grinned.

"My girlfriend can't cook for beans," the wounded Bill Dayton groaned, not even bothering to do more than open his eyes to look up before he sagged back again. Then added, "And I have tell Steve's wife he's not coming home. Damn storm," the nearly blinded co-pilot spat.

No one said anything to that, even as the small aircraft overhead began to circle, and dropped even lower as it obviously spotted them.

**KP**

"Ronald," Dr. Director herself nodded as she walked into the room aboard the Kennedy where he was currently staying. Refusing to leave the area until the Navy did.

"Dr. Director. Have you heard anything?"

"They found her equpment pack. It was released, and that's why her signal came from the ocean floor."

"I knew it," Ron sighed in relief.

"The problem, Ronald, is that means she's been out there on the open sea for three days, with no raft, no communications, and no way to even stay afloat. Three days, Ronald."

"They're giving up, aren't they?"

"Even we have to be practical. Possible miracles aside, and no pun intended, there's no way that we can justify keeping the Fleet in this area without cause. I hate to say it myself, but…. It looks like Kimberly's luck may have finally run out."

"No. I can _feel_ her, Dr. Director," Ron rasped, looking up from the chair where he sat, looking as if he had not slept in the entire three days of the search. "I know she's out there. Waiting for us to find her. I know it."

"I don't doubt your….mystical intuition, Ronald. We've both seen too much to doubt that. Still, unless you can point out a few coordinates, then the Fleet has no choice but to move on to their regular deployment. I'm here to take you home. Your family is waiting, too."

"And Kim's family," he said somberly.

"I'm sorry, Ronald. If she is still out there, then we'll just have to trust her to make her own way back. Somehow. We've already done all we could. Wherever she is, the entire Atlantic Fleet has been unable to find so much as a red hair out here. And they are very good at finding things. You know that."

"I want her things," Ron said quietly. "She'll….want them back, when she gets home."

" I don't see an issue with that. I'll tell the captain."

"I'm not giving up on her," Ron said as he finally rose when she nodded at the door, turning toward it herself.

Dr. Director allowed a faint smile.

"Neither am I, Ronald. I'm bringing in Team Impossible to keep a presence in the area, and oversee civilian efforts to keep searching the area. Just in case. After all, we both know Kimberly has an unbelievable amount of luck. I'm sure she'll be turning up soon enough. Until then, we have to move on. The world doesn't stand still even for her, you know."

Ron eyed her knowingly as he followed her to the command deck as the Marines stepped aside in respect to let them pass.

"Who is it now," he asked perceptively.

"Dementor. He's active again, and we don't want to wait for his inevitable ploy to bite us in the backside again. Especially since I've little doubt he's only exploiting Kim's….absence."

"I'll call Wade…."

"I have my VTOL on deck. We'll see the captain, and leave from there."

"Fine. Then I'm joining your people out here when they arrive. I've always had her back, and I _know_ she's here," he said plaintively. "I just _can't…..see_ her."

Dr. Betty Director, who knew all about Yamanouchi, and mystical monkey power, knew there was a wealth of meaning in the young man's words. Meaning that both cheered her, and worried her. Because if Ron said Kimberly was alive, then she believed him. Yet if something was keeping him from finding her, then something out there was very powerful to be able to block his mystic gifts. That implied something that made the pragmatist in her worry.

She didn't doubt for a moment that Ron was having the same worries himself.

**KP**

Kim choked, and sputtered as she swam in carefully measured strokes toward the island she had spotted on the second day of floating in the middle of the world's second largest ocean. Although, just then, it felt even larger.

She didn't want to admit it, but part of her was starting to despair. No raft. No rescue. No aircraft searching the area.

No Ron.

Still, it wasn't in her to give up, and so she kept going. Swimming toward what she perceived as the eastern horizon, knowing it was the closest land for her since they had just left Europe behind when the storm hit. She floated as much as she swam, trying to conserve energy.

She had a few soggy energy bars in her pockets left, and that nourished her, but thirst was an issue she couldn't help. Especially when the sun continued to hammer her as relentlessly as the waves that would toss her about at times, as if purposely keeping her from her goal.

She wasn't sure where she was, or even where she was going, but she kept going all the same.

Then she had heard the distant sounds of muted surf.

Rolling over, she tread water to look around, and gaped at the impossible sight of a large island not far away. So far as she knew, there were not islands in this part of the Atlantic.

True, they might have been blown off-course. A lot. Still, the island didn't look like anything she had ever seen, or heard about. Considering how well-traveled she was by now, she would have been certain to hear of a place with what looked like ancient Grecian architecture on the green hills of the apparently volcanic island.

Ivory spires jutted up over the island's idyllic meadows, and she almost drowned as she forgot to tread water again while she simply gaped at the impossible view she managed from where she was. Then she surged forward, careful of her energy, and her effort, as she used long, methodical strokes to carry her toward the nearest beach.

Whatever it was, it implied civilization, and help.

She almost laughed as she scraped her knees on corral, and then managed to push to her feet as she staggered through the shallow surf to the sandy beach. She did laugh as she dropped to her knees, and just stared at the forest that now hid those impossible structures from her eyes. She knew someone was here, though. Someone had built those spires, and temples, and that meant someone lived here.

Someone that could get her home.

Even as the thought filled her mind, she saw two large horses trotting down the beach toward her.

"You see, Diana," the tall, voluptuous redhead pointed. "Just as I said. A stranger."

Kim stared not at the impossibly beautiful brunette, but at the slender, muscular woman in a short, matching robe beside her on the other horse.

"Mom," she choked out, and then passed out, face-first in the sand.

_"Mom,"_ the brunette frowned at her companion.

Artemis jumped from her horse without a word, and then went over to pull the redhead up out of the surf, turning her over to look into the pale oval of her face after brushing back her thickly tangled red mane.

"By the gods," the woman in the white robe rasped. "It can't be."

"Artemis, what is it?"

The Amazon looked up at her companion, and said, "She is the very image of Anastasia," the redhead told her. "My sister."

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**2**

Kim woke slowly, surprised to find herself floating on a cloud.

Or, that's what it felt like.

She sat up slowly, slightly surprised to find herself naked as the sheet of the softest materal she had ever felt slid down her bare torso.

It wasn't silk, or anything like it, but the material was very soft.

Blushing slightly as she looked around the wide, spacious room, she noted the surprisingly stylish furnishings, and the open windows that didn't even seem to have glass, or panels of any kind. Just wide, open spaces in the wall with sheer drapes blowing in a scented breeze.

The air smelled of exotic flowers, and seemed cleaner, and fresher than anything she had ever smelled in her life.

What she didn't see was her clothes.

She wrapped the long sheet around her, and walked to the nearest window, and gasped.

All around her were dozens of women in robes of some kind, or even abbreviated armor. Some carried spears, or bows. Some even had swords. All of them were….beautiful.

She frowned, trying to remember how she had gotten here.

She remembered the storm. The ocean.

Crashing.

Swimming.

Then….. It was as if her mind had gone blank after that. She couldn't seem to remember a thing.

A surge of panic filled her, and then a singular face filled her gaze as two women walked past the building where she was house with apparent purpose. They didn't look up as they kept going, but that redhead….

"Mom," she frowned, knowing that face, and remembering seeing her on the beach.

What was going on?

**KP**

"Mother," Diana bowed. "You summoned us?"

"Yes. I understand that Artemis believes she recognizes the Outsider?"

"Yes, my queen," the redhead bowed. "She is the very image of my lost sister."

"I recall when Anastasia left us. You must know, Artemis, that she cannot be that wayward sister. It has simply been too long. Themyscira is the wellspring of Amazonian strength and longevity. If she did go to Man's World, then she has long since lost her divine strength, and immortality, and succumbed to the fate of all mortal flesh."

"But you cannot know that," Artemis protested. "That girl….."

"Maybe be but a coincidence. Or, perhaps, a relation spawned before she passed," the stately, blonde queen declared.

"It does brook investigating, mother. Surely we should learn if….."

"No," Hippolyta cut Diana off. "No good comes of mixing with Man's World. They remain savages, and bent on destruction. You know the code. Our law. No Amazon shall leave the island. No Amazon shall visit, or live in Man's World without betraying their sisterhood."

"Yet if she is Anastasia's…kindred," Artemis asked miserably.

"She shall be tested. If she is worthy, she shall be trained. She will not, however, be leaving this island. Nor shall any of you," she told her daughter.

"And if she fails the testing," Diana asked quietly.

"Then we shall bury her with honors," Hippolyta told her daughter.

"Mother…."

"Say no more. I have spoken," the queen declared flatly, and turned her back to regard a statue of one of the goddesses that were their patrons. "She shall face the testing tomorrow morning if she is rested, and well enough."

"Surely, she should be allowed to rest until…."

"If you guys are talking about me," Kim asked from the wide portico as she stepped around a column. "Shouldn't I be involved? Because I'd really like to know what's going on around here."

They all turned to face the redhead standing there with a bed sheet wrapped around her slender form.

The queen, to the other's astonishment, smiled at her.

"I see you are already up. Tell me, young one. What is your name?"

"Kim. Uh, Kim Possible. Would you happen to have a phone, or something? My folks are going to be ferociously worried, and Ron is probably freaking, knowing him."

"We do not have….phones," Hippolyta told her.

"Uh, radio? Short wave? Carrier pigeon," she asked with dismay as the queen kept shaking her head.

"Perhaps I should explain," she said, waving Diana, and Artemis away. "I am Hippolyta. Queen of my people. Walk with me, Kim."

"Uh, sure. You really don't have any way to contact civilization?"

Hippolyta only smiled, and gestured for her to join us.

"First, let's get you something more….appropriate, shall we," she asked, and let her to a back chamber where she offered her a short, white robe similar to that some of the others wore.

"Uh, couldn't I have my clothes back," she asked, eyeing the thin robe.

"Unfortunately, the salt water effectively ruined them. Unless, of course, you favor nudity. Some of the sisters here do."

"No, thanks," she blushed, and took the robe.

Hippolyta only smiled, and helped her fit the robe around her slender frame. She studied the girl as she helped her dress, and found a pair of sandals that were a very close fit, too.

"Now, shall we talk? Come, I'll show you the island while we speak, so you'll better understand," she said, leading her outside. "But, first, let me ask you one thing?"

"Uh, sure," she murmured, looking around as she realized she was in the middle of a city made of old Grecian design. "Knock yourself out."

"Indeed," the queen smiled. "Tell me, Kim. Have you lived a warrior's life in Man's World? For many of your scars are old. Obviously not from whatever mishap brought you to our island."

"No. I…. I'm kind of a hero," she said with a faint blush. "I like to help people. I always have. And it kind of grew into saving the world on occasion, and sometimes that meant facing down some pretty tough people."

"Indeed. So, then, we could call you a warrior. You have….martial skills?"

"I know nineteen forms of martial arts, so… Yeah, I guess that qualifies."

"Impressive. That actually helps, as you will find soon enough. Let me explain. You see, Kim Possible, you are on Themyscira."

She frowned.

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"Perhaps you have hard the legends of the Amazons?"

"Amazons? You mean….like the warrior women that fought against Greece?"

"The very same. You could say we are their descendents. We fled the rise of the Persians even before Rome grew to power. We could not live under the patriarchal demands of men that wanted more of us than we could, or should give."

"I can see that," she murmured.

"Indeed," she murmured, and gestured to a huge, temple. "Our library. Filled with the wisdom of ages, much of it handed down by Athena herself."

"Athena….the goddess of wisdom," she frowned. "Are you saying….?"

"The gods are quite real, Kim. Athena herself guided us to this island, and then put an enchantment upon it. After that madness with Heracles, it was amended so that no man could ever again find this place; let alone set foot upon our lands."

"You mean…Hercules?"

"One, and the same. We knew him as Heracles. An arrogant man, filled with ego, and little else."

Kim stared.

"I am getting the feeling you are a lot older than you look," she realized.

"So long as we are upon this island, blessed by the gods we worship, we remain young, strong, and all but immortal. That is what we offer."

"Are you asking me….to stay," Kim frowned.

"I'm telling you that you have no choice," she told her quietly.

Kim stopped, and just stared.

"No….choice?"

"Kim," the queen told her. "The divine magics that hide our islands effectively remove it from the world you know. It is true we occupy the same globe, but not the same time, or space. Now, and again, natural forces do open…..holes that let some come, or go from here. If they can manage, or survive the crossing. One never knows when, or where, such passages may appear, though. In that, we are at the whim of the gods."

Kim looked stricken.

"Are you saying…? I can't go home?"

Hippolyta said nothing at first.

Then, slowly turning back to continue their walk, she simply gestured, and said, "What I can do, is offer you haven. A home among the Amazon sisterhood. Either as a guest. Or, as one of us. First, however, you would have to prove yourself. Then, you be trained as one of my warriors."

"There has to be a way home," Kim persisted, walking after her when it seemed the queen was going to leave her behind. "If I've learned anything, it's that there is always a way. Always," she persisted stubbornly.

"If there is, only Athena herself would know it."

"So, how do I get in touch," she fairly demanded.

Hippolyta laughed now.

"I'm sorry. It's just….you remind me so much of myself when I was younger. Insolent, so sure of myself. So certain that I could do anything."

"I can," Kim huffed. "Like mom and dad say, 'anything is possible, for a Possible.'"

"Indeed. A laudable credo. Still, if you wish to address the goddess, then there is only one venue for you. You must first prove yourself worthy. As an Amazon."

"How," Kim demanded.

"First, you pass a test of courage that gives you the right to train with the sisterhood," she was told as they stopped again, and she saw women firing arrows at others. Who bounced them off metal bands on their wrists.

"Whoa! Spankin'," Kim said, looking stunned, and excited both at once.

"Modern slang, I suppose," Hippolyta murmured. "Still, our training is very intense, and may take time. Are you willing….?"

"No big," Kim shrugged. "When, and where?"

Hippolyta sighed.

"Tell me, Kim," she asked quietly. "Have you ever heard of someone named…..Anastasia?"

Kim was staring at the warriors training, and turned to frown at her.

"Anastasia? Yeah, that was my great-grandmother's name. Did you know her?"

Hippolyta spotted Artemis nearby, stalking them, but just out of sight of the redhead.

"It is….remotely possible," she allowed. "Now, you should return to your room, and prepare for tomorrow. I suggest you rest, for the trial will be wearying. And, I do not jest, dangerous."

"Man," she frowned, looking around, "This is not what I expected when I jumped out of that airplane."

"Airplane," Hippolyta asked.

"Uh, big metal bird? Flies through the air?"

"Ah, I have seen those on occasion. Mostly as they crash. As I said, this island is….unforgiving to male trespassers."

She looked around at the women using spears, bows, and swords, and frowned.

"I'll bet," she murmured, almost grateful Ron wasn't with her for once.

**KP**

"It's been two months," Dr. Director told him as she called the survey ship, which was the team's cover for remaining in the Mid-Atlantic not far from sovereign waters of several competing nations that didn't like the American ship there. "Whatever your feelings, Ronald, I have to call the team back in."

"Another villain," he scowled.

"No more reason to keep the team out there. Let's face it, whatever happened, there is no trace of Kimberly to be found. We have to pull our people out before we risk causing an international incident."

"One more week," Ron pled with her.

"One day. Tomorrow at dawn, you start home. Period," Dr. Director told him. "You hear me, Agent Burnmen?"

"Clear as crystal," the man who was team leader for the GJ group replied from behind Ron. "Sorry, Stoppable. Looks like wherever she went, she's on her own."

Ron glowered.

"We have until tomorrow."

"It's almost dusk now," Crash told him.

"Then let's not waste any more time."

By the time the morning sun rose on the weary men, there was still no sign of the inestimable redhead, and Dr. Director called again to give them a direct order to abandon the search. Ron was furious, but he was not in charge, and even he couldn't commandeer a Global Justice vessel for his own use.

Even Wade, with all his satellites had been unable to find her.

It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the planet.

Ten hours later, he was back in Middleton, back at home, and feeling far worse.

He had not even seen the Possibles, but he knew how they had to feel. He knew how he felt.

Still sulking, he wished he had Rufus to commiserate, but he was off with Hanna at Yamanouchi just then, and had become pretty tight with his adopted sister who was apparently the hope of the world's future, or some mystical legend, or another.

Sometimes, he just lost track of those things. They all got so confusing.

He was sitting alone, his parents out just then, and wishing he could do something. Anything. Just about the time someone knocked on the door. He sighed, willing them to go away. With his luck it was either a salesman, or a Jehovah's Witness.

Or worse, the Possibles.

They knocked again. Hard.

The insistent, determined pound of someone that was not going away.

Sighing, he walked over to the door, and slowly opened it.

"Uh, do I know you," he frowned at the middle-aged woman standing in the door.

"Unlikely, young man. I'm….a family friend. Someone that would like to ask you about Kimberly's disappearance."

"Yeah. Look, lady," he grumbled. "If you're a reporter, I'm telling you now…."

"Not a reporter," she said, grabbing the door, and shoving him back with almost ridiculous ease. "In fact, you could call me…..a close relation."

"I don't think mom or dad have any redheads in the family."

"Not your family, Ronald," the woman told him.

"Sit. Take a deep breath," the woman said, leading him to the couch, and all but making him do as she said. "Now, tell me about your mishap. And _how_ you lost Kimberly."

Ron sighed, and noted the woman didn't sit. She stood over him. As if ensuring he didn't go anywhere.

"First, tell me who you are," he demanded suspiciously. "I still think you sound like a reporter."

She chortled.

"How about federal agent. And, I was not joking," she said, pulling out a badge, "A distant relation to Kimberly. So I'm just as concerned. And curious. Now, the mishap?"

"Stacy Steele? Is that a real name?"

"Is Stoppable?"

"Touche," he grimaced. "Okay. We were coming back in a airplane. The kind with propellers. Not jets. We should have took a jet. We might have outrun the storm, if we had."

"The storm? Describe it?"

"You ever see Mega-Cyclone III: Watery Doom?"

I can't say I have," she remarked dryly.

"Well, if you had, you would know the movies didn't even come close. That storm landed on top of us, and around us like it was put there."

"Go on."

"We were doing okay, then the lightning blasted one engine. Then a whole wing. Then we were going down. We jumped out, Kim first, and me afterward. Only in just that split second, I lost her. It was like she jumped into midair, and vanished. Which is weird, because I saw the other guys chutes open, and their lights…. You know, from their emergency harness? But I never saw her. Then they found her harness at the bottom of the ocean, but….not her."

"You're certain she wasn't….dragged down?"

"I saw the gear," Ron told her. "It was opened. She got out of it, and that meant she had to have gotten away. Only wherever she went….it's like aliens kidnapped her. Again," he muttered. "Say," he suddenly frowned. "Maybe…."

"There could be another explanation," the woman told him.

"What," he demanded. "If you know…..?"

"I can't be sure. Until I do, I can't say anything."

"Look, I know top secret stuff. I deal with spies, and mad scientists all the time. If you know anything…."

"Later. First, I have to check my….own sources. Do not mention this visit. I was not here. I never talked to you."

"You didn't even say anything," he complained as he followed her to the door. Jumping belatedly to his feet as she headed for the exit without looking back.

"If I'm right," she paused at the door, not looking back. "Then Kimberly may be alive."

"I knew it….!"

"But she may be lost to us forever, all the same."

"Wait… What do you mean," he demanded, but she had already shut the door behind her, and gone.

Taking the last few steps at a run, he jerked the door open, and looked around.

No woman.

No car.

No nothing.

She just wasn't there.

"Okay, this is….weird," he frowned in complaint.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**3**

Queen Hippolyta pointed.

"You must reach the peak, and bring back whatever you find atop the uppermost crest. I had it placed there, so I know what it is, and there can be no cheating. You must bring me the exact item, or I will know you failed."

"No big," Kim shrugged, still feeling a bit foolish wearing the abbreviated armor of an Amazon trainee, complete with leather skirt. She glanced around, and leapt onto a horse galloping past her, and then straddled it even as she leaned low over the animal, and snatched up the offered spear another Amazon held out.

"Still think she has no chance," Artemis asked Diana as they watched the redhead ride into the forest toward the jagged peaks that lined the eastern side of the island.

"She is confident," Diana murmured. "Almost….cocky."

"Like you," Artemis teased.

"I'm not that bad," Diana protested as her mother simply eyed her without comment.

"Diana," Hippolyta turned. "Follow her. Discreetly."

"Really," Artemis frowned. "But she's supposed to go alone. Isn't she?"

"She is not a true Amazon. She may…. _May_ be a relation of Anastasia's, but I'm still not certain. Either way, I do not wish her untimely death due to foolishness by either of us. Follow. But do not intercede unless she truly needs aid."

Diana nodded.

"I'll ensure she is not harmed."

"Just remember her pride. In that, I've noted that you two are much alike," the queen told her daughter.

Diana said nothing to that, but loped over, and leapt astride a white mare that stood waiting as if knowing she would be needed. Diana carried only her usual sword, and trotted after Kim without being in too great a hurry.

After all, she knew where the woman was going.

**KP**

"Agent Steele," her superior frowned. "Aren't you on requested leave?"

"I need an extension," the woman told him.

"You haven't even been gone a week," the man behind the desk frowned.

"It's important. There is a chance, just a chance, I might be able to find what happened to Kim Possible."

"Possible? Half the world is ready to write her off as dead by now. Are you saying you have reason to believe she did survive?"

"Maybe," the statuesque redhead murmured. "I only have….suspicions, but….that is a chance I can find her. A small chance. Still, it's going to take time. And very special preparations."

"What do you need," the head of the agency asked without hesitation.

"You're trust. And a launch with enough provisions to get me across the Atlantic."

"Why not fly," the senior agent asked her.

"For where I'm going, _boats_ are best, sir."

"Well, the entire Navy had more than a few boats out there, and…."

The man stopped, and eyed the piercing, green eyes of his best agent to date.

"This is one of those weird hunches of yours, isn't it, Steele?"

"Maybe. As I said, I need your trust. No one can know what I'm doing. If the wrong ears hear, it could ruin any chance I have," she told him, not bothering to tell him just whose ears those were.

"Done. Get down to Palm Beach. I'll have a suitable boat waiting on you by the time you arrive. Is that all?"

"I've updated my will," she said, handing him a seal manila envelope. "Just in case."

"I'll save this until you get back," he told her.

She said nothing to him as she turned, and walked out.

"Stace. Be careful. I wouldn't mind seeing Possible back. She's a good woman. But you're too good to lose. Don't take any chances."

"I'll do what needs doing," she said, and walked out of his office, not adding that she was the only one who could.

Still, what she was about to try was less than certain.

She could be going to her own death. Or trapping herself once again behind a veil from which no one escaped unless the gods allowed it. Which still made her question her own freedom gained so long ago. Was it truly just an accident, or had the gods allowed her freedom with a purpose. If so, she had never learned it, and they had never appeared to make demands.

She had not minded that one bit.

Only now family was involved.

Her great-granddaughter. And she was not going to let Anne, or Kimberly suffer because of the whims of the gods. Not if she could help them.

**KP**

"Some challenge," she Kim grunted, launching herself on to the narrow plateau atop the high peek when she finally reached the ledge. "Climbing a hill," she snorted.

She walked over to the center of the small plain, and eyed the small, leather pouch with the queen's seal on the corded braid that sealed the bag. She wasn't sure what was in it, but as if was sealed, she supposed opening it would likely be a breach of the test, or something. She slung the bag over her shoulders, and walked to the edge again.

Getting down was always harder than climbing, she mused as she looked down. Just then, she would have loved to have her grapple again. Or even her jetpack. She especially missed her Kimmunicator.

Too bad all that gear was currently at the bottom of the sea.

It had occurred to her that by now everyone back home likely thought she was dead. She wasn't sure now how much time had actually passed. She only had the queen's less than subtle hints that time flowed differently on the island. To a woman allegedly ageless compared to the world beyond, Kim had to wonder what she deemed different.

She just knew that somehow, no matter what, she was going to find a way off this mythical island, and back home.

She was still Kim Possible, and she could still do anything.

A shrill scream cut into her thoughts just as she was about to begin her descent. Turning, she gaped as a huge bird came flying down out of the sky; long, sharp talons extended as it eyed her as prey.

Kim's eyes instantly assessed it, marking it as a hawk of some kind. One that had to be as big as a horse. She didn't let fear, or uncertainty freeze her. A lifetime of facing oddities, and threats of all kind had her already moving even as she looked up.

She rushed right at the bird as it came down toward her, talons stretched to catch, and rend, and timed her leap even as the big bird faltered, confused by her rush toward danger.

She barely noted the cry behind her, but then it lost anyway as she leapt up, grabbing one, thick leg she used to fling herself around, and then up. In that same instant she was somersaulting to land astride the bird's long, muscular neck, and quickly locking her hands, and feet on, and just under its powerful wings.

"Now, birdbrain," he leaned forward to eye that single, big eye turned toward her. "I need a ride, and you showed up just in time, so up," she said, and forced the wings to shift, knowing enough of birds, and flight, from her work with a rescue shelter to know just how they needed to go.

The bird's path rose, then banked, and glided down off the mountain at a sharp angle away from the cliffs.

When it tried to cock its head back, the sharp beak seeking her vulnerable flesh, her sandaled foot intercepted it, and viciously kicked the head away.

"Keep your mind on flying, birdie, and we'll both be happier," she chided him.

The big hawk shrieked its outrage, and angled its glide to plunge directly toward the forest below. Kim laughed, and clung to its back, letting it fall. She knew just when to shift her own perch when those powerful wings spread again, and halted their headlong plunge, obviously designed to throw her off. She stayed in place, and again tugged and prodded to make the hawk circle.

She heard her horse left behind at the start of the climb neigh in terror, and saw it through the foliage as it galloped away.

"Great. Guess I'm walking," she muttered, watching the animal flee through the forest in panic.

Then she grinned.

"Or…..not," she decided, and tugged up and back at the hawk's wings.

It shrieked protest again, but the bird's sense of self-preservation had it flapping harder as it rose into the sky, and then banked in the direction Kim wanted.

Far below, and behind her, blue eyes watched as the pair flew away from the mountains.

"Great Hera," Diana watched from the plateau behind her as she murmured in disbelief, "Mother was worried about _her_?"

She had feared the redhead was in trouble when one of the few great predators left on the island from Ares' last attack tried to take her as a snack. The god of war's pets were nothing, if not deadly. She had called out, rushing up to aid her, but feared she was too late.

She reached the plateau even as the woman launched herself right into the sky astride the war-bird as if it were but another familiar mount for her to use. She stared as the deadly hunter spun, and dove, and banked, and the redhead clung to its back as if glued. Then, the pair rose, and turned to fly toward the city.

"Mother will never believe this one," she said, and launched herself into the sky to glide down to her waiting horse.

Which, she soon learned, was gone; apparently, with Kimberly's mount.

Sighing, she headed back toward the city, and chose not to fly.

That war-bird, after all, was not the only one still in the region. Best not to borrow trouble, as Artemis liked to say.

**KP**

"_War-bird_," the first scouts shouted, and Hippolyta, waiting idly for Kim's return, curious herself on the possible outcome, sat reading on the porch of her temple.

She leapt to her feet, her eyes searching the skies even as she spotted the huge bird left behind by the mad god during his last cowardly strike at them. She gasped as her archers prepared to face it even as it banked, and turned to glide over their city as its cries echoed overhead.

Just before the first archers could fire, her eyes saw the impossible.

"Hold," she cried to her Amazons. "Hold fire!"

"But, my queen," Artemis herself, spear in hand, complained. "If that creature attacks….!"

"Look closer, my friend," she told her, and Artemis looked up even as the shrieking bird abruptly dropped the final few yards like a stone, wings outstretched, and landed with a hopping stumble before the queen herself.

Kim dropped down, swatted the big head that moved toward her, ignoring the snapping beak, and growled at the huge bird.

"Don't start that again," she ordered. "Now, go home. And stop behaving so badly," she chided it, making a shooing motion.

The bird squawked indignantly, eyeing her with a cold gaze. Still, it only spread its wings to fly away, and vanished after wheeling overhead a few times before it flew back to the mountains.

"Uh, sorry about that, but I lost my horse, and I didn't feel like walking back," Kim said sheepishly as every Amazon present just stared at her.

"You….flew…..?"

Artemis just gaped, unable to finish her sentence, her mind genuinely reeling.

"Kimberly, test aside, I have no doubt that you are our own true sister. A child of the Amazons. If not the gods," Hippolyta told her.

Kim was pulling the satchel from her shoulder, about to hand it over when she frowned at the women who openly gaped at her.

"What?"

"You flew….on a war-bird," Artemis exclaimed now.

"That? No big. It showed up just when I needed a lift, so I just borrowed a ride." She grimaced, added, "Don't know what kind of favor I'll be owing him, though."

"Favor," Hippolyta frowned. "Kimberly," she called her now. "In all my time, none has ever tamed a war-bird. They are the favored beasts of Ares himself. Deadly, and unyielding. When it appeared over our skies, we feared the worst."

"But…it was just a big bird," Kim huffed. "So not the drama. I've faced worse."

"Indeed," Hippolyta murmured herself as Artemis just stared on.

Along with the Amazons around her.

"So, I pass," Kim finally asked, still holding out the satchel.

"Open the bag, Kimberly," Hippolyta told her with a nod.

She eyed it, pulled the cord that popped easily enough, and opened the leather satchel. Inside, she found two slender, silver bands like the bracelets all the Amazons wore.

"Those bands mark the elite of the Amazon warriors. They are a token of a bond between ourselves, and Hera and Athena, who charged us, and blessed us, and gave us this refuge from Man's World. Put them on, sister, and join us as a fellow Amazon."

Kim held up one of the silver bands.

"This means…I can do the whole phoning the gods bit, though? Right?"

"Once you complete the training, and earn your place among us," Hippolyta nodded. "You will have the right to approach the gods' temple, and make your appeal. It will be up to them to hear you, or not. Now, put on your bands, sister."

"Uh, I don't have to...cut anything off, though? Do I," she asked sheepishly.

Hippolyta laughed.

"Male propaganda," she told her. "You need not fear that," she smiled, nodding at the bands. "Or have you not noticed your sisters all remain whole?"

"I noticed I'm still kind of skinny compared to most of these women," she grumbled, glancing back down at her own petite frame.

The queen only smiled now, and gestured at her bands.

Kim sighed, and slid the band onto her left wrist. She then pulled out the other, and slid it onto her right. Even as she did, she felt them somehow contract, and if fitting themselves to her arms so snuggly they seemed to become a part of you.

"Now, you are an Amazon, sister," Artemis said, smiling hugely. "There is little doubt of that," she beamed at the redhead still studying one of the silver bands now on her wrists.

"Training begins at dawn," the queen told her, nodding at her.

"Man, what is it with the early rising around here," she groaned.

Many of the women laughed.

"Feast," someone shouted.

More than a few shouted her name.

Queen Hippolyta only watched as they led her away, pondering what was yet to come. Kimberly, she had a sense, was very special. Perhaps, more special than even she knew.

**KP**

Three weeks, and she had to be in the right area.

The compass was off, the instruments were going crazy, and the radio had long since stopped working.

Still, at least _Poseidon_ wasn't hammering her small ship into kindling. It was known to happen.

Slowing the engines, she eyed the apparently empty ocean around her, and dropped a sea anchor. Here, she felt, was as good as any place to start her appeal. Perhaps, after all this time, it might just work. She could only pray it did.

Going below, she pulled off her civilian clothes, stripped away all the jewelry, and accessories she wore, and was left standing only in a pair of gleaming, silver bands. Pulling out a shapeless, ivory robe she had not worn in a very long time, she pulled on the garment, and pulled her hair back with a simple cord. Then, she padded out barefoot to the desk, and looked around again.

In her left hand, she now held a bottle of grape juice, and her right held a small haunch of raw meat. She walked carefully up to the bow, and looked ahead as she held out both hands.

"Guardians of Themyscira, Anastasia of the Amazons has returned home."

There was no reply.

"Poseidon, I make offerings, humble as my own person, asking safe passage through your realm."

She dropped the ham into the ocean, letting it sink without watching as she now opened the grape juice.

"Athena, I beg your blessing, once granted me with all my sisters. Bring me home. I beg you, bring home this wayward sister."

She poured out the bottle, and didn't stop until it was empty.

She did not throw it into the sea.

That would have been disrespectful.

She capped the empty container, and threw it back toward the stern for disposal later.

Dropping to her knees, she bowed her head, and cried out again, "Hear me, gods of my youth. Anastasia of Themyscira is here. She would return to her own. Please, hear her!"

She held her breath, remembering the far too many failures, some at the very beginning, that had left her marooned in Man's World for generations. For a time, she took solace in her own family, watching over them, and ensuring none harmed them. Only now, she had a mission beyond mere homesickness. She had to find Kimberly, and send her home.

Even as she prayed, kneeling on the bow as the small ship bobbed in the waves, the very air shimmered around her, and she almost cried as she saw the huge, lush island materialize as it did. The air changed, the salt yielding to a perfume born of flowers, and living things.

She stared hungrily for a moment, then scrambled for the wheel after jerking up the sea anchor, all but wailing as she finally, after generations, found her long-lost home. It had, she knew, been a very long time.

"Thank you," she cried, letting her tears flow freely as she guided the launch directly toward the beach nearest the city. "Thank you, Poseidon. Athena. I thank you for hearing this wayward traveler!"

Even as she neared the beach, she heard the shrill cry of something from a long-ago nightmare.

She stared in horror as a massive war-bird flew past, moving to circle toward the city of her sisters.

"Athena, no," she cried, and shoved the throttle forward, praying she would not be arriving to a slaughter.

**KP**

"…and then she leaps from the bird, and says, 'Sorry, but I lost my horse, and didn't feel like walking," the redheaded Artemis related as Anastasia's return was celebrated just as intensely as Kimberly's elevation to novice.

The warriors all shouted, and laughed, and Anastasia could only stare.

"Kim," she called her, "I have seen, and heard of your exploits for years. But even I never dared think you would…. Didn't you realize the danger?"

"It was just a big bird," she huffed. "No big. You know, except for the bird. It was pretty big," she grinned.

Anastasia could only gape as several of the women laughed.

"And, you, sister," Artemis smiled at her last true blood relation. _"Four_ generations in the Outside World, and yet you come back to us as young, and strong as when you left! You must tell us of your adventures!"

"Tell, tell, tell," the warriors at the tables around them chanted, pounding fists.

Hippolyta, sat a nearby table watching the two honored sisters, apparently kindred. She said nothing as yet, merely watched, and listened.

"It began with what I felt an accident at the time," Anastasia told them.

"Don't most stories," someone asked, making them all chortle.

"I was fishing…."

"You mean daydreaming," Artemis asked knowingly, which brought more laughter.

Anastasia didn't deny it.

She spoke of the sudden storm that blew her small boat away from the island. Of the strange night that fell over her, and the unnatural chill that threatened to freeze her in spite of her divine gifts. She spoke of the captain of the schooner that found her half dead, and dry as dust from thirst. He nursed her to health, and she fell in love with him. Traveling with him, uncertain as to how, or why she had been flung from her home, she took solace in the man's arms, finding him a kind, and gentle partner in spite of the violence of those around him.

When several attempts to find her way home failed, she followed the man when he chose to retire in the new colonies. She went with him, and eventually became his wife.

In time, she bore him a single daughter.

Over time, she watched her child grow, and buried her husband. With dyes, and artifices, she made herself appear to age, surprised herself that she was not aging as she half expected once away from the island. She finally had to arrange her own death, and slipped away to create a new life. Each, in turn, giving her a place, and position to watch over her own family.

Her daughter bore a girl child. And her another. When Kim was born, even she was astonished at the girl's strength, and daring.

Then she watched all the more as Kim began to grow, and became a hero in her own right. She even spoke of the redhead's adventures, making that particular woman blush as she went on, even speaking of warriors beyond the stars she suspected were sent by Ares himself to test the humans. When Kim, and her friends drove them away, she knew Kim was surely blessed by the gods herself.

Which was where she concluded her tale. And made her appeal that surprised them all.

"And that, my queen, is why we _must_ help Kimberly find her way home. She is more than a woman there. She is a champion. A symbol. She is giving all women, all humanity, _hope._ That cannot be undone with a mysterious ending. She must go home. She must live, to show all the world, the Amazon way."

Kim just gaped at that one.

Just then, Diana herself walked into the great hall, and stood there staring at Kimberly.

"I agree," the princess declared.

_To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"Mother."

"I am not going to argue with you again."

"I don't wish to argue, but what Anastasia said…."

"Is irrelevant. Kimberly must still complete her own training. She must prove herself a true warrior before she can petition the gods. Any of them. It is the way."

"Mother, how can you be so blind. Kim is already a warrior. She was one before she arrived. Anastasia's words only confirm….."

Hippolyta turned to glare at her daughter.

"Do you think me blind? Anastasia has proven the gods will allow an Amazon to live in Man's World. I know this. But have you asked why? Perhaps she was meant to spawn her granddaughter. Perhaps all of this….is another test. We don't know. And we cannot violate the will of the gods without knowing."

"Mother, this afternoon when I followed her, I heard her complain, and grumble all the way up the mountain. She thought it was silly. Our test. Our rite. It was silly to her. She climbed like a lizard, never fearing the trial for an instant. When I saw the war-bird appear…."

"I can imagine," the monarch sighed.

"No, you cannot. How many have ever ridden one of those demons," she asked.

"You know that as well as I," the ageless queen remarked.

"Exactly. I thought she was going to die before I could reach her. When I saw her charge that monster, and leapt right into its very claws, I though her dead. You heard the tale, mother, but you didn't see her face. She was….ecstatic. Risking her very life, daring what had never been done, and she was screaming with glee at the doing." Diana paused, and grumbled, "I wager her own shouts frightened off our mounts as much as the war-bird."

Hippolyta smiled now.

"You still don't like walking, do you?"

Diana just glowered.

"My point, mother….."

"I know your point." She paused, and walked over to look out at the moon high overhead in the night sky. "Do you know what Kimberly told me when we first spoke?"

"How could I? You sent us away."

"She told me that 'anything is possible, for a Possible.' Right before telling me she was going to get home if she had to risk the gods themselves."

Diana just stared.

"I believe her," the queen admitted.

"Then you will help…..?"

"What the gods will, none of us can say. But she must earn her right to stand in Athena's sacred grove. I give her into your keeping, daughter. Train her, and train her well. I wager, does she continue as she has begun, she'll soon be giving you a challenge."

"I welcome it," Diana murmured with a secret smile.

"Go. And say no more of this."

"I noticed you did not order the Outsider ship destroyed."

"The gods allowed it through. If they wish it whole, who am I to gainsay them? Besides, it might help improve our own ships if we study it."

Diana smiled.

"As you say, mother. I noted you weren't too surprised by Anastasia's return, though."

"I suspected," the woman smiled secretly, "That if Artemis was right, she would not be far behind her grandchild. What mother would ever turn her back on her own," she asked Diana quietly.

Diana said nothing, and walked over to embrace her.

"I won't let you down, either, mother. I swear."

"I know you won't," she told her. "Just don't let Kimberly down. Or I fear she might well try storming Olympus itself on her own."

"Likely riding one of Ares' war-birds," Diana grinned.

"Hera help her," the queen sighed.

Diana only laughed.

**KP**

"I'm not that good with weapons," Kim grimaced, taking the heavy, steel blade that was apparently infused with its own magic.

"Every warrior must know how to handle anything before them," Diana told her. "In battle, you have to know that you don't always get the weapon of choice. Or even the venue you prefer. You must be ready to accept whatever comes."

"I know that," she complained.

"You are very impatient, aren't you," Diana noted, raising her own blade.

"I'll admit, it's probably my only failing."

Diana arched a brow.

"Well, my only major one," Kim grinned. "Now, if you asked Bonnie….."

"Bonnie?"

"High school rival. Fellow cheerleader. Although I hesitate to call her fellow. She never was much for team sports, unless she was on top."

"On….top? What is….a cheerleader?"

Kim grinned.

"Oh, do I have things to tell you," she said, grinning at the idea of an Amazon cheerleading squad.

"What is so funny," she frowned at her as Diana let Kim step forward, balancing her shield as she continued to grin.

"Just wondering. Is the point to master the sword, or just beat the opponent?"

"Both are ideal," Diana huffed. "It took even me almost a full decade before even I could….."

Diana ducked, blocked the overhead swing, and spun only to take Kim's shield to her own, the clang of steel on steel momentarily deafening. Even as she reacted, she never saw the willowy redhead's foot hook her own, or the elbow as Kim unexpectedly spun around, and simply drove her back overbalanced to land sprawling on her back.

An instant later, Kim's sword was at Diana's throat.

"So, how was that," Kim asked.

Diana gaped.

"Blind luck," she sputtered.

Someone laughed.

"She told me the same thing the first time I beat her," Artemis grinned, walking over to join them. "I brought food, and wine. I thought you might be tired by now."

"Not really," Kim smiled, stepping back to sheathe her sword before offering Diana her hand.

Diana took it, still shaking her hand.

"Admittedly, you're not bad. For a novice."

"That means you're in for it now," Artemis told her, setting down a basket, and pulling out a fat pitcher, and three goblets.

Diana only smiled as she tapped her sword against her shield.

"How about we spar."

"That is what we're doing," Diana told her.

"Hand-to-hand."

Diana laughed.

"No one can best me at wrestling," she boasted.

"Ever use monkey-style kung fu?"

"Kung….fu," Diana frowned.

"Let me show you," Kim suggested, and put her shield aside as Artemis grinned.

"Make a wager, Kim. It'll make things more interesting."

"A wager," Kim frowned.

"Very well," Diana smiled. "Loser must give the winner a massage, and tend them in their quarters for a week."

Kim grimaced.

"When you say….tend them…..?"

"Are you a virgin, little girl," Diana smiled in predatory fashion. "Or just afraid," she demanded as she cast her own sword and shield aside.

"Okay, you're on," Kim huffed.

"Can I get in on this," Artemis asked, setting out food with the drink now.

"Shut up, and ready the meal," Diana declared. "This won't take long."

Artemis laughed.

Twenty minutes later, Diana was frowning as she poured Kim a glass of wine, and complained, "I would know more of this….monkey fu."

"Kung fu. It has several styles. I know more than a few," Kim grinned.

"This is how you fight?"

"Usually. I will admit I have an unorthodox style."

"Obviously," Artemis grinned. "I've never seen the princess dumped on her pretty backside so many times, or so fast."

"Would you like a turn, Artemis," Diana growled.

Kim laughed as she redhead just shook her head.

"You know me, Diana. I just like to watch," she chortled.

"You are as bad as Shego," Kim smirked.

"Shego," both women asked. "You're lover?"

Kim blushed.

"Lover? No, no, no. I'm not…. She's not…. She's…. A rival. We fight. A lot."

"So, an enemy," Diana nodded.

"No. She's…. She's hard to explain. She started as a hero, herself. But she ended up turning to crime later, and that's when I met her. We fought, at first, but then we….well, we got to know each other, and we even fought together at times, saving the world. She's…. It's complicated. Shego is….different."

"Sounds like a lover to me," Diana murmured.

"At the least," Artemis agreed.

"We're not lovers," Kim sputtered.

"Yet," both Amazons suggested.

"Shego wouldn't even be interested. Not in me. She just likes to fight me."

"Oh," both women grinned.

"You'd have to know her," Kim sighed, glaring at them.

"Tell us of her."

"Well, she's…..strong. Sarcastic. A bit indolent, but she's poetry in motion when she fights. Ironically, she isn't about doing bad, or good. She just likes to fight. She started fighting me because I'm one of the very few that could keep up with her in spite of her powers."

"Powers" Diana asked.

"Sometime back, she and her brothers were hit by a comet. It gave them fantastic powers. She's strong, fast, and can generate plasma….like green fire," she told them as both women frowned.

"So, she is touched by the gods," Diana realized.

"I think it was just a comet."

"Do you honestly think a comet fell from the skies, hit mere mortals, and they survived," Artemis asked. "I think the gods were likely involved. It stands to reason."

"I suppose when you put it like that, it seems….likely," Kim murmured, still wondering about all the gods, and what was really involved. Still, she was on an island filled with immortal Amazon warriors hidden from the rest of the world by….magic?

"It is. At any rate, tell us more of this Shego," Diana pressed.

She did, telling them of their battles. Some of their tamer encounters, and even how she tended to be sarcastic at the best of times, even when it made no sense."

"She desires you," Artemis finally declared. "You must be blind, sister, for it's obvious."

"What? No," Kim sputtered.

"Tell me more of your world. This….Global Justice you follow," Diana asked.

"Well, what do you want to know," Kim asked, eager to change the subject.

"Everything," Diana murmured, her blue eyes lit with a gleam even Artemis had never seen before now.

She eyed her friend thoughtfully, but said nothing as Kim continued to speak of her world.

Diana, she noted, hung on every word.

**KP**

"Found her," Ron was told as Wade called him back a month after Ron had last called.

"You found Kim," Ron asked excitedly.

Wade sighed.

"No, Ron. The secret agent you said came to your door? Stacy Steele? Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Who is she? Where is she?"

"I tracked her to the NSA," Wade admitted. "She is definitely one of theirs. A deep, deep cover, top covert operative. So, naturally, I couldn't find much."

"So, what did you find," Ron asked.

"That's the weird part. According to everything I found, which wasn't much, she's not supposed to exist."

"Huh?"

"Ron, she doesn't have any history past going to work for the NSA. It's like she walked in the door, and there she was. But people don't get that old without leaving a back trail. Only she doesn't have one. At all!"

"So…..what about where she is now?"

"That's the weird part. I tracked her to Florida, where she took a private launch to sea. No record of where she was going. No record of what she planned. But the last reports from area witnesses said she took off in a southeastly direction a few days ago."

"Where KP disappeared," Ron frowned. "Maybe I should get a boat, and…."

"And do what, Ron," Wade sighed. "It's still a really big ocean. And the Navy, GJ, and quite a few interested private parties have checked. I conscripted several satellites for weeks trying to scan that area….

"Wade?"

"Satellites," the distracted genius murmured. "Get back to you, Ron."

Wade went to work without hesitation, not feeling the slightest twinge of guilt at hacking the spy satellites he felt should be public property, anyway. Taxpayer money paid for them, after all. And if he technically wasn't one, yet, his parents were. In his mind, that was enough.

Besides, he was hunting someone that deserved every chance.

He finally found an area satellite in the right position with the hardware he needed.

He began targeting the region, and backtracked, and against all odds, found the small, private launch hired out of Palm Beach by the director of the NSA himself.

No comment, of course, and the man was more tightlipped than Dr. Director.

Than didn't stop him from zooming in on the small boat that had obviously made very good time to reach its current location. Only she was still miles from anywhere. Even as he focused the satellites high definition cameras, she realized the woman was pouring something into the ocean as she now knelt on the bow.

To pray?

In the middle of the ocean.

Then, live, on his many monitors, he saw the woman suddenly leap to her feet, guiding the boat ahead again where it seemed to hit something that made it just…..start to vanish. The bow. The cabin. Then…..

"_You are not welcome here, Oracle_," a voice growled from all his speakers at once, even as every system in his room shorted, exploded, and sent up noxious clouds of choking vapor that filled the enclosed space.

He fell back, landing hard on his back as he stared up at the ceiling, that voice still echoing in his head, as much as his ears, and then he very clearly heard, "_You will remain silent of this matter, Oracle_."

The 'or else' was clearly implied in that impossible voice.

But…. _Oracle?_

Who…. What was that? How the hell did it get into his systems? His room? He lay there, mentally, and physically stunned, and not quite sure how to explain it.

It was like….

Not magic.

Wade was a man of science.

Logic and reason were his tools, and he could explain virtually anything with them. He had helped Kim face literally impossible odds against anything, and everything with those tools. Never, however, had he felt so…..out of his league.

He swallowed hard, and wondered how to explain this one.

Or if he dared.

He slowly dropped his gaze from the ceiling to the smoldering ruin of his once powerful tech-system that could stand up to any super-computer on the planet.

"Mom is not going to like this," he groaned, realizing everything was a total loss even without looking.

When he did look, he was even more mystified.

The circuit boards had not so much shorted, as they had been melted to sludge. To the last wire, the towers around him had been reduced to boxes filled with electronic sludge. If that wasn't a warning, he didn't know what was.

Only from who?

From what?

He was afraid to even ask.

**KP**

Diana was grinning as she lay on her stomach in the grass, staring over at Kim as she soaked in the spring, telling her story.

"….and then he actually curled up, and started sucking his thumb. Calling for his mother," Kim was saying, relaying another tale about an ineffectual nemesis who seemed more clown, than not to Diana's thinking.

"And what of your Shego?"

Kim shot her a glare.

Diana was always doing that. Dropping sly expressions. Less than subtle suggestions.

It didn't help that she belatedly found out the sisters had their own lovers among their own. More than a few had even intimated that they wouldn't mind sharing beds with her. Kim had blushed for days when Diana had loudly declared that Kimberly pined for her own lover.

"Shego actually left him behind that time. She grabbed the diamonds from the machine, which had blown up anyway, and ran off leaving him to the authorities."

"You have led an interesting life, sister," Diana smiled, eyeing her. "In many ways, I envy you."

Kim eyed her.

"So, have you ever thought of leaving the island," she dared ask.

"Not until recently," she replied with that careless honesty all the Amazons seemed to employ.

Their manner, she knew, was a far cry from the guarded maneuvering for social eminence back home. Bonnie would have likely hated this place. She wouldn't have known how to face such candor. She could just imagine that paranoid fame queen faced with an invitation to someone's bed. She once tried to ban one of the junior girls from trying out because she had looked at her too long in the locker room. Talk about touchy!

"Oh," Kim replied at length. "So, if you had a chance….?"

"Mother would never allow it. Even if it were possible. I am her heir, and have to be here in case of….."

"What? You guys are all but immortal, and you don't seem to have any illnesses?"

"There is something you know, Kimberly. With every gift the gods give, there is a responsibility. A task that must be carried out."

Kim frowned.

"Let me guess. This is where the other shoe drops, and you tell me Paradise is rigged?"

"What do dropping shoes have to do with the gods," Diana frowned.

Kim tried not to laugh.

"Sorry. It is an expression. Slang. It means that I should have expected there to be trouble hanging over your heads."

"In that, you are right. Athena did not put us here by happenstance. The charge of every Amazon is to guard the gates of Hades hidden beneath this very island."

"When you say….gates….?"

"They are the very gates to the underworld, as I said. Only more than Hades is locked within. Monsters such as you could not imagine dwell within. Ares, that mad god of war, would like very much to have them opened to further his own cause. That is why Heracles truly came here, you see? Not for mother's girdle, as those old tales you shared implied. He wanted to tear open the gates, and free hell on Earth to aid Ares in starting a new empire of destruction."

"And you stopped him."

"Mother did. At great cost."

"I won't ask."

"It is not a secret. Her own first daughter was at her side, and she fell in the battle. In her grief, she molded a statue of her lost child. Athena chose to bless her, and the gods gave fantastic gifts to that statue, and infused it with life."

"You mean, like Galatea?"

"I am aware of the myth. It is ironic, considering."

"Wait, you're saying….?"

"I am mother's Galatea. Save she named me Diana to honor the gods who gave me life, and her the boon of another child."

Kim found it very hard to think of anything to say just then.

"Kim. Diana. Come," Aristia called them, the queen's guard appearing just then. "Our Queen-Mother bids you attend her at once. Something _stirs_ in the temple of the gods," she added somberly.

"That is never good," Diana rasped, and leapt to her feet, holding out a robe for Kim.

"What does it mean," Kim asked as they all ran for the city, Kim dressing along the way rather than delay.

"The last time mother sensed a stirring, Ares tried to attack the island once again. That was the day we thought Anastasia lost to us," Diana told her.

Kim had absolutely nothing to say to that.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**5**

"Kimberly, good. Diana, you must take her to the grove at once. Athena came to me, and she has said Kimberly must come before her. She will be given an audience. If she is worthy…..the goddess will hear her. What comes after, even I cannot say."

"Aristia said….."

"Yes. Athena herself came to me. It is the first time she has chosen to request someone attend her. It is…..unprecedented," the queen said, eyeing Kim with genuine concern in her guileless eyes. "I fear what it may yet mean."

"Whatever happens," Kim told her. "I won't let anyone harm you, or your daughters," Kim told her. "You have my word."

"So, now you would risk the gods' own wrath? You are daring, Kimberly. Go. Let Diana prepare you. Just heed me. When you approach the sacred grove, go meekly, and humble yourself before Athena. It may sting your pride, but it may give you the answers we both need," she advised her.

"I'll try," Kim said quietly, and looked to Diana, who had been a constant companion of late, even if she weren't a lover.

If anything, she seemed more obsessed with her and Shego.

Now, it seemed Kim was about to face whatever fate had in store for her here.

She almost smiled.

"You do not fear meeting the goddess," Diana asked, noting her confident expression.

"I live for moments like these," Kim admitted. "It's sitting around, and waiting that bothers me."

"I think you sound much like your Shego, Kimberly," Diana murmured. "Come, I will prepare you."

"So, Athena is the real goddess of wisdom from the myths? The actual goddess herself?"

"She is," Diana nodded. "But she is far more. She gives us courage, inspiration, the arts. She is the wellspring of culture and civilization. Once worshipped as Gaia among pagan lands, men dismissed her simply because they desired the raw power of Ares, and other gods they deemed greater than her aspect."

"So, even among the gods, women don't get any respect," Kim murmured.

"It is ever the way."

"Well, whatever is waiting, I'll face it the same way I always have. Head-on."

"You should….."

"To be honest, Diana. I don't know any other way."

"I was going to say to just be yourself. It seems to work for you, rider of demons," she smiled now, and led her to a room where she brushed out Kim's damp hair, and threaded it with flowers. Then she pulled off the damp robe she wore, and replaced it with a silvery-white garment that hung to her ankles.

"You should go barefoot before the goddess. It is not deemed proper to wear sandals in the goddess' glade. It implies your attempt to elevate yourself."

"Okay," she said, pulling off the sandals after Diana adjusted the robe. Then adjusted it again after she stood upright once more. "So, walk in, be myself, and….see what happens?"

Diana smiled.

"It is the best any of us can do," Diana told her quietly.

"Have you ever seen her?"

"I've….felt her. Sensed her. Never, though, have I been blessed to actually see her. Only mother has had that boon."

"Oh."

"I have seen Ares, though." She glanced away, then looked back at Kim. "It's a vision I wish I could wipe from my mind."

"I'll take your word on that one," she said. "So, shall we go?"

"I can only escort you. Once we reach the glade, you go on alone."

"No big," Kim nodded again.

Diana walked in silence beside her as they left the quarters where they stayed, and walked down the main thoroughfare toward the forest beyond. Down a lane she had never taken. In fact, now that she considered it, she had never even been allowed in that direction.

Diana nodded to two armored women that stood at the end of the lane, and stopped just beyond them.

"The glade is directly ahead. You cannot miss it. Remember. Go humbly, but be yourself, sister. The goddess must have a plan for you. What it may be, only she can say. The gods bless you, Kimberly. I am proud to have known you, and prouder to call you sister," Diana told her somberly.

"Uh, you're being kind of….."

"It is expected. One never knows what will occur when the gods are involved," Diana told her. "I shall await you here," she said, and hugged her before letting her go. "Hopefully, I can learn more of your...kung-fu when you return," she smiled.

"I have very much enjoyed knowing you, and all your sisters, too, Diana. I could call this home if I didn't already have one."

"And if you can never leave," Diana asked quietly, meeting her green gaze.

Kim smiled.

"I never say never," the redhead smiled.

Then she turned, and walked down the faint path, and into the very thick of the moonlit forest beyond.

For a time she felt as if she were just taking an endless path. Until it abruptly ended at a wide clearing with a towering statue surrounded by flowers, and offerings of food, and other miscellaneous items. The statue was very feminine. An image of a perfect, statuesque creature in her prime clad in a robe that covered her to her feet. Her arms stretched out, as if inviting all to come to her, and her smile was…..

"Wow," Kim murmured, vaguely aware that the quality of the air was changing around her.

It was as if the coolness of the evening were growing warmer around her, and a more exotic scent filled the air as if she had just stepped into Cocoa Banana's perfume aisle at the Mega-Mall, and the air was filled with the most costly of all fragrances.

"Are you now impressed, daughter of Man's World," a voice whispered, and she spun around, seeing nothing.

"Not even your eyes are swift enough to see what does not wish to be seen, little one."

"You're….Athena," she murmured, looking around, but seeing nothing.

Yet the unnerving sensation of being watched pressed in on her as if she were a mouse in a maze being stared at by dozens of observers.

"I am called so by some. I have other names. Other manifestations. You may call me….Mother."

"No, thanks, I have one already," she quipped, then blushed furiously. "No disrespect meant, of course."

The voice laughed lightly, and the air shimmered all around her. Then, just that suddenly, there was another person with her in the glade.

The woman was no giant. She was no shrimp, either.

Well over six feet, the raven-haired woman had eyes so blue they almost hurt to look upon. She wore a robe so white it was like fresh snow. Whiter than snow. Her skin was flawless, glowing with a translucence that suggested a contained power beyond her imagination.

And Kim had quite the imagination.

She stared at the smiling goddess, and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Can I go home now," she asked.

The woman laughed softly, and reached out to caress her cheek. The touch made her shiver, as if every cell in her body had just been electrified.

"You cannot know how much you please me. I have watched while you took your first step. I watched when you fell, and when you picked yourself up. You never cried. You never made excuses. You just kept going. You, child, please me greatly."

"You've….watched me," she frowned, feeling oddly creeped-out by the notion someone was out there watching her all this time.

"I have. So when I learned I needed a new champion, I knew I had to bring you here. To prepare you. To grant you the gifts necessary to face the enemy soon to appear in your world."

Kim frowned.

"That….sounds bad."

"If you are strong enough, and wise enough, you will stand. But, to stand, you need someone beside you."

"You could send….?"

"Diana has her own path to walk. No, there is another waiting. For you to stand, for your world to have a chance, you must find her. And you must _redeem_ her."

"Redeem….her?"

"Look into your heart, child. Even Diana has seen where it leads you. The child of the comet was, indeed, blessed by the gods. It was hoped to prepare her for the challenges before you all. Only she turned her back on all of us. If she not redeemed, not only may you all yet die, but her soul shall be cast into the lowest pits of Hades, forever lost in torment."

"No," Kim gasped, knowing exactly who she meant now.

"You can redeem her. I have faith in you. You must stand together if your world is to have a chance."

"What….? Who is coming," she asked.

"You already know," the goddess told her, turning translucent now, almost invisible again.

"Are you saying….?"

"It is time for you to return to the world that spawned you, child. I believe, though, we may meet again."

"What about my grandmother?"

"Anastasia has fulfilled her purpose, and her time. Do you begrudge her the solace of home, and the comfort of her sisters now that her time is done?"

Kim felt scolded by those gentle words, but she knew she was being silly.

She had not even realized Anastasia was still alive. Why would she? Yet finding her here, and learning of their bond, she was loathe to give her up so soon. She shook her head, and looked up again.

"I'll miss her. I just started to know her, and….."

"Life is filled with sorrows. Just as it is filled with joys. It is time for you to return daughter. Find the woman who holds your heart, and redeem her. It is your only chance. It is her only chance. Good journey, and know….. I am ever watching."

The goddess just vanished.

"But what if she won't listen," Kim cried out, knowing Shego was going to be seriously stubborn if Kim just popped up, claiming she had to help her save the world again. Especially if she added it was at the behest of a genuine goddess.

The soft breeze blew around her, the scent still strong, still filling her with that otherworldly presence.

"I grant you two boons, daughter. If you will grant me a sacrifice in kind," the voice murmured, even if the goddess didn't reappear.

"What do you mean?"

"I will give you the means to achieve your task, but what do you offer in turn? What are you willing to give up?"

"Anything," she said after a moment, fists clenched in resolve. "Whatever you want, I'll do it, if you help me save Shego, and the world."

"Done. You will know what to do when it is time. Until then, I grant you this gift. The full strength, and blessing of an Amazon born. I gift you with the powers Diana herself harbors. You, Kimberly Anne Possible, shall become a wonder to your own. I have decreed it."

Kim shuddered, feeling…..different. Feeling….better.

"Thank you, Athena," she murmured. "I'll…try to be worthy."

"I know you shall, daughter," the wind whispered, and then the otherworldly scent, and the presence, was gone.

Kim dropped to her knees, feeling physically shaken to her very core by the experience.

She had stood before a genuine goddess.

A real goddess.

She slowly reached up, and pulled the flowers threaded through her hair from her head, and gently lay them at the foot of the statue.

"Thank you," she murmured, then smiled brightly as she realized what Athena had said.

She was going home.

After so many months, she was going home!

She all but ran from the glade.

**KP**

"Hippolyta," Kim shouted, running toward the great temple. "I saw her! She was there! I saw her!"

"I believe you," the golden-haired queen smiled, and extended a hand, inviting her approach as she rose from her porch chair, and stood to meet her. "What did our patron-goddess say?"

"She said….I'm going home. Ares isn't coming here. He now thinks to strike at _our_ world, and she is sending me home to face him."

"Mother," Diana cried, coming up behind them, surprised at how easily Kim had ran past her before she could even react. "She cannot face _him_ alone!"

"Athena said I had to….redeem Shego. That she would stand with me, and we would know what to do when the time came."

"Still, _two_ against the god of war," Artemis murmured, standing close by.

"My queen," Anastasia bowed as she dared approach unbidden. "Perhaps…."

"Hear me. Athena has said Kimberly shall return to her world. Did she say anything more?"

"Only that she would grant me….a boon that would aid me. One I would know to call upon when it was time," she said quietly.

"How did she appear to you," Hippolyta asked her after a moment.

"She was….beautiful," Kim murmured, and stared blankly for a moment.

"Kimberly's words are true. She has seen the goddess. Heard her words. She will depart at dawn. Artemis, Anastasia, prepare the ship from Man's World. She shall use it to return, for it is now obvious why the gods spared it."

"But, mother," Diana fumed.

"I have spoken. Say no more," she said, and turned her back.

Diana stared, but said nothing as her mother walked away.

The queen paused at the wide entrance to her private rooms, and looked back. "Kimberly, you should rest, and prepare yourself for this journey. It is my experience, that when the gods send you anywhere, it will a trying chore. Do not fear, all you need for your trip shall be prepared for you."

"Thank you, Queen Hippolyta," Kim said quietly, just staring between mother and daughter. "I will never forget your kindness."

"And we shall never forget your boldness, and courage, _daughter_ of Themyscira," she called her before disappearing into her quarters.

Anastasia walked up behind her, and slowly turned her to hug her.

"I wish you were coming with me," she said earnestly.

"Oh, Kimberly. My time is gone. I can't go back. I'll miss watching my great-grandchildren grown up, and I'll wonder how you're doing every day of what remains of my life. But my place is here. You must know by now that I have duties here, too. Besides, I've outlived my own life out there. Now, you have yours to tend. Anne is sick with worry. You should go to her. Reassure her."

"Can I….tell her? About you, I mean?"

"Do as your heart bids you," Kim was told as the woman hugged her fiercely. "Always do as your heart bids you, and you'll do no wrong."

"I'm going to miss you. I just met you, and I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss all of my daughters," the Amazon told her. "Now, go, and rest. I'll ensure the boat is loaded with all you need. There is still plenty of fuel, too, so don't worry about that."

Kim nodded, and turned to find Diana had slipped away. Heading for her own room, she looked around, and found she wasn't tired.

She was energized. Impatient. Eager to go.

She made herself sit down anyway.

"I've never believed in magic. Or gods. Or anything like that," she told the night just outside her window. "But, you know that."

She stared up at the moon, and tried to remember the impossible beauty of that shining face.

"I don't understand what to expect. Not really. But if you can help me stop this threat. This danger. Then I'll do whatever you want. And Kim Possible _always_ keeps her word," she said firmly, and forced herself to go the bed, and lay down.

Outside the room, Diana stood near her door, and overheard the soft words of a simple prayer. She listened in silence, and then walked away just as quietly as she had come.

**KP**

Kim stood before the small pier where the launch was docked, surrounded by the other Amazons. Today, she was not wearing armor, or a robe. She wore a form-fitting blue-black bodysuit adorned with crossed thunderbolts, and crowned with twelve. Twelve stars, for the gods that blessed the island. A silver belt supported her waist, and she had a short sword on it that made her slightly uncomfortable. Still, she could hardly deny it fit.

The matching boots had armored greaves to protect her shins, and with her bracelets, which Hippolyta told her Amazons wore for life as sign of their bond to the goddess who blessed them, she still looked quite ready for battle. For the garment had been produced by the queen herself, who felt she could not wear traditional Amazon armor back to her world without causing problems.

It seemed the queen did know something of Man's World, but was simply reluctant to share too much.

Just then, Kim found it hard to smile as she hugged Anastasia again, then turned to look for Diana.

"She wouldn't come down," the redheaded Artemis told her. "You know how stubborn she can be," the warrior sighed.

"I'll miss all of you."

"You have a job to do, sister," Artemis told her. "If you can, perhaps you will return in your own time, too. If so, we shall welcome you anew. This is now your home, too."

"Maybe," Kim nodded, "When the time is right, I might not mind it."

"You can bring your Shego," the smirking warrior told her. "I should very much like to meet her."

"Gods bless you, Kimberly. Go with Athena, and all our prayers," the queen told her as Kim stepped onto the launch, and Anastasia cast off the mooring lines for her.

"Remember," that woman told her. "Go due west, and keep your eyes upon the horizon. It might not hurt to throw Poseidon an offering, too," she added. "He's ever a fickle one."

"Aren't all men," Kim laughed, and triggered the ignition, the twin turbo engines turning over with a roar of subdued horsepower.

Artemis eyed the wake as Kim turned the wheel, and pulled away from the docks, casting a final wave behind her.

The shouts of those behind her faded as she moved farther and farther away from the island, and she couldn't help but look back a final time before she did as Anastasia told her, and set her eyes on the horizon ahead.

"Athena," she murmured. "Here I go."

"_Guard your sister well_," that otherworldly voice murmured, even as the sea suddenly tossed the ship as the air around her shimmered, and the very sea changed.

Suddenly, the bow was cutting through darker, choppy water, and she just knew she was heading back into her world. She could feel it. She resisted the urge to look back, and shouted a cry of exultation as she opened the throttle, and headed west for home.

Just before she realized something was right ahead of her as if it had just materialized there, and she spun the wheel around. A single glance made her realize it was she that had somehow materialized right in the heart of the Virginia shipyards. One moment she had been at sea, and now suddenly she was surrounded by half the U.S. Navy even as a dark head poked up from beside her where the cabin hatch was located.

"Diana," she gasped, staring at the Amazon wearing a very abbreviated, and very colorful costume of some kind with a short sword at one side, and a golden rope coiled on the other.

Diana smiled as she climbed oto the deck beside her, and looked around.

"Athena has brought us right into your world, sister," she exclaimed, staring around them at the ships filling the harbor.

"I'll say," she said, spotting two Coast Guard cutters heading right for them as she spun the wheel to avoid that battleship just ahead of them, and turned toward the nearest dock. She never got the chance to get close.

"Cut your engines," someone shouted over a bullhorn, "And prepare to be boarded," a man ordered as the nearest cutter moved to block her course.

She eyed Diana in her red and blue garment, and grimaced as she cut the engines, and pointedly put up her hands.

"Welcome to America, Princess Diana. I suggest you let me do the talking," as a small boat loaded with armed men in uniform sped toward them.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, not really. It's just we appeared in the middle of one of the most heavily guarded navy shipyards in the country. These guys don't like that. At all."

Diana didn't seem to be worried as she kept smiling at the men approaching their launch.

"Keep your hands up, and don't move," an officer on the motorboat shouted as the cutters now bracketed her launch.

"Not moving, guys," Kim shouted. "Just really, really glad to be home."

Which was when someone shouted, "Kim Possible! It's _Kim Possible_."

Things got crazy after that.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**6**

The knock at the door interrupted their meal, and James eyed his wife as the boys just continued to argue over the nutritional value of paste. Which was how they referred to the tofu their mother was experimenting with of late.

"I'll get it," Anne sighed, and let James continue to eat.

He wasn't happy about the tofu, either, but his recent scare with a heart attack had finally made even him take notice of his diet. He tried to protest it wasn't diet, but his worry over their missing daughter, but that didn't help. Not when his health wasn't improving.

Out went the meat, and starches. In came the vegetables, and tofu.

The twins were not happy.

She could just imagine what Kim would have said.

Six months now, and it was still hard to remember she wasn't coming back. That wouldn't be bursting in the door any moment, complaining about something, or shouting at the boys. She wiped sudden tears from her eyes, and opened the door, ready to lambaste whoever was interrupting them now.

And stared as the green-eyed woman in a blue GJ jumpsuit smiled back at her.

"Mom," Kim smiled, and threw herself at her, hugging her.

"Well," Anne groaned, pushing ineffectually at her when she realized her daughter was actually squeezing the breath from her. "I see you haven't suffered, dear. Ease up, and come in. Oh, and who is your friend," she asked, eyeing the very attractive brunette in a GJ jumpsuit that strained to contain her.

"Long story, mom. How's dad?"

"He's going to be very surprised, and very happy," Anne said, then hugged her this time, and added, "Don't hug me again," she groaned when Kim's arms rose again. "You seem to have gotten stronger than I remember. I think you actually bruised ribs, Kimberly," she laughed.

Kim blushed as she stared at her, happy to be held, and happy to be home.

"Sorry. I still don't know my own strength," she said, still getting used to the 'Amazonian blessing' Athena granted her, and what it really meant.

When she had mentioned it to Diana during the flight home after GJ picked them up from Naval Security, Diana had been astonished. Even among the Amazons, she was unique in her gifts granted by the gods. When she explained why, and how, Kim's eyes had rounded all the more.

"Where have you been," Anne finally let her go, and pulled her into the house, only then noting the four men in GJ uniforms outside the house, and making no indication they were going anywhere.

"I'm sorry, mom, but I can't stay long. I'm on a timetable," she sighed.

"Kimberly," she groaned in protest.

"I'll be back. I swear. I have to debrief Dr. Director, and then get started on a mission to save the world. Literally, save the world. First, I'd better see dad, and the tweebs. They might be able to help."

"The boys," she frowned.

"Something's coming, mom," she said, letting her lead her and Diana into the kitchen, Diana still staring around at everything. "Something bad. I want to make sure you guys are going to be safe."

"Who was it, dear," James asked as he spotted his wife in the lead. "Not another….sales…..?"

James Possible all but leapt up from the table, staring as he took in the sight of his long-missing daughter. Then, he just stepped forward, ignoring the chair he knocked over, and reached for her.

"Easy, Kim," Anne whispered. "He's been sick."

"Sick," Kim frowned. "What's wrong," she asked her dad.

"I've just been missing my little girl," James said, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you ever scare us like that again, young lady."

"I'll try not to, dad. Promise," Kim smiled as she let him hold her.

"This is your…..father," Diana asked, staring at him curiously.

"Yes, Diana. Dad, Princess Diana. Diana, my dad, Dr. James Possible. You met my mother, Dr. Anne Possible."

"You are both physicians," Diana asked as she continued to look around.

"I am a rocket scientist," James grinned. "She's the doctor," he pointed to his wife with a grin. "So, a princess?"

"She doesn't look British," Jim quipped. Tim sniggered when he did.

"Behave, boys," the two young teens were ordered as Anne stared at the woman again.

Other than the strange tiara in her hair, she didn't seem like any royalty she had ever seen.

"What is British," Diana asked her quietly.

"Another country. They have a queen."

"Like mother," Diana smiled.

"Not quite. Boys, we need to talk. Seriously."

"We were having supper," Anne told her. "Would you, and Princess Diana like to join us."

"Say no, it's paste," Tim gagged.

Anne sighed.

"It's tofu. I'm trying to get them to eat healthier. For your dad's sake."

"I'm fine. Now," James said, still beaming at Kim as he reclaimed his seat.

"We honestly can't stay, mom," she told her. "I just need to brief you, and then I have to go."

"Go," James rasped, looking pale again.

"Don't worry, dad. I'm not leaving the country. I'm on another mission for GJ in the area. Meanwhile, you have to know about something bad coming. Remember the aliens?"

"Big, green, and duh," the twins chirped as one, laughing.

"What's coming is worse," Kim told them. "Much worse."

"What is it," Anne asked her.

"Ares," Diana put in. "The god of war."

The boys sniggered.

"Guys, he's real. I…. I've already met Athena. I was on an island with Amazons charged with defending the world from him, and his plots. They saved my life. And they sent me back to deal with him when he showed up. _Here."_

"No way," the twins frowned now, eyeing her as if waiting for signs of a joke.

"The god of war is no jest," Diana told them.

"Boys, I need you amp the house's defenses. I get the feeling this freak won't be fighting fair. He might come after you. If he does, you have to hold him off. So, whatever you have, quadruple it, and do it again. Do it fast."

"Kim, are you serious," Anne asked as James just stared at her.

"Mom, I'm very serious. Besides, when a real, living goddess asks you to save the world, it's hard to say no," she admitted.

"Athena? Ares? You're _saying….Olympus….."_

"Is a very real place, and mortals are in danger as never before," Diana told James. "Come, Kimberly. We must find your Shego now. Time is growing short. I feel it."

_"Your_ Shego," James and Anne both sputtered.

"Believe it, or not, Shego may be the key to victory," Kim blushed. "Only I have to convince _her_ of that first."

"Good luck," Jim muttered. "That woman is nuts."

"And nuttier than usual since you vapored," Tim added.

"What do you mean?"

"She beat Drakken black and blue, and walked out, according to Ron. Then she went on a crime spree that has half the world hunting her," Jim told her.

"I have to see Dr. Director," she said thoughtfully. "And Wade."

"Your Oracle," Diana called him.

"My what?"

"It's what Athena called him. Your Oracle," Diana admitted, proving she had spoken to the goddess herself.

"Oh, well, he is pretty smart. Mom, dad. It's great to see you again, and I'm ferociously glad to be home," she said, standing up, "But I really have to jet."

Kim stared at them, then turned and walked out, her eyes suspiciously bright.

"Be wary," Diana told them before following her. "Ares is as deceitful, as he is twisted. Expect treachery."

The twins eyed one another as the woman walked out after Kim, and they jumped up from the table.

"Boys, you haven't finished eating," Anne stopped them.

"But, mom," both complained before Jim went on. "You heard Kim, and the princess. We have to get ready for trouble."

"Not until you finish eating."

The boys glowered.

"Don't blame us if some old god zaps us before we can build a better force-field," they huffed, eyeing their plates.

"Eat," Anne ordered.

**KP**

"You have a nice family," Diana told her as they left the house together.

"Yeah. They're great," Kim smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. "I really missed them."

Diana nodded. "I think they missed you, too. I could tell."

"Your mother is going to be missing you, too," Kim told her.

"I think she knew I was going to go," Diana told her as they approached the VTOL.

"How can you be so sure?"

"She didn't hide the armor of Hephaestus that I….borrowed from the temple," she said quietly. "It is worn only when the Amazon champion goes into battle. Mother left it out, and I think she knew I would be needing it."

"Diana, did you hear….anything, back when we first left the island," she finally dared ask.

"Only the engine on your boat. It was very loud. Not like the engines on your air ships. This world is so full of incredible things. I don't understand why men still fight when you all have so much. Surely, there is enough for all?"

"There could be," she said, eyeing Will Du, who was supposed to be delivering her to Dr. Director. "There should be. Only some leaders are corrupt, and some men don't care about others. It is a shame, but not everyone cares about their fellow men, or women."

"It is a shame," Diana agreed. "On Themyscira, did anyone require anything, we would be sure to provide for them."

"I know," she smiled. "You, and all the Amazons were very generous. But, Diana, what if you can't go back? You heard how hard it was for Anastasia when she first tried."

Diana stopped in the hatch, and stared at her. "Right now, stopping Ares is the most important thing in the world. In either of our worlds. Nothing else matters. So, let us find your Shego, and do that before we worry over things neither of us can change," she said.

"Coming, Possible," Will demanded as he glowered at her from below the hatch. "Or do you intend to stand in the door all day?"

Kim looked back at him, and glowered.

"Just get us to Dr. Director, Agent Du."

"We would be there already if you had not made me make this stop," he complained.

Even as Will started to jerk the hatch up, and shut after they climbed into the cabin, strong fingers caught the side, and jerked it back down.

"Not without me, dude," the sandy-haired young man in jeans, and a tee growled, leaping nimbly up into the aircraft to land beside Will. "KP, I cannot believe you show back up, and were about to jet again without stopping to see _me!"_

"Ron," she grinned, and hugged him.

"Whoa," he rasped, groaning. "Who put you on the super-muscle enhancers," he complained. "I haven't been squeezed like that since Senor Senior's mutant octopus tried to debone me!"

"Again?"

"He does like the classics," Ron grinned as Will just slammed the hatch shut, and shoved past them into the cockpit.

"Buckle up," Agent Du advised them, and took his own seat.

"This is Ronald," Diana asked, eyeing the man who sat down with them, and fumbled with the buckle to his seat belt.

"Ron Stoppable," he grinned. "Best friend, and partner to Kim Possible. Greatest hero in the world."

"Ron. Not the time."

"Just telling the truth, KP," he smiled. "So, when do I get the long story, because when the twins called, and tipped me off, they kept telling me some pretty crazy stuff." He paused, eyeing her as they buckled up, and added, "You know, crazy, even for us."

"It's not crazy. I was on a….special island, and I was sent back to stop the very real god of war from attacking mankind. Think YoNo on steroids, with a mad-on for all things human."

"God of war," Will snorted as he fired the engines.

"Man, we just can't get a break, can we? Honestly, between Shego, and mystical monkey issues, I am so ready to retire already."

"Have you seen Shego lately," she asked, staring hard at him now as Diana just listened.

"Not for a few weeks. I've been a step behind her all the way. That girl is robbing _everyone_ blind, and I heard she even hit Jack Hench. It's like she's come unglued, and….."

"We'll find her. And this time, we'll bury her under the jail if necessary," Will growled as he started the jet engines, and lifted the VTOL off the ground, his escort to his right already rising into the air.

"You do not seem to share you companion's doubts about Kimberly's claims," Diana remarked as eyed Ron.

"Lady, if you had seen half the things Kim, and I have faced…."

"She has told me many stories of her adventures," Diana nodded.

"Yeah, well, if Kim says the god of war is coming from Mars…."

"Mount Olympus," Diana corrupted.

"Or there," Ron amended easily. "Then I believe her."

"You are a strange man," Diana decided. "But you are as Kimberly said. An honorable warrior."

"Warrior," Ron frowned.

Now Will snorted again.

"I hope you have a better story than that when you see Dr. Director. We lost an important NSA agent chasing you, Kimberly, and things are really heating up of late all over the globe."

"Because Ares is coming," Diana said ominously. "His presence _fuels_ the hate and prejudices of men. It is his most potent weapon, because that hate fuels him, in turn."

"Great. So he has at least seven billion batteries out there waiting to charge him up when he shows," Ron complained. "What do we have?"

"Shego," Kim said. "Athena told me Shego is the key to defeating him. I don't know how, yet, but we have to find her. We need her."

Will snorted his disdain again.

"Kimberly, I know I am your guest in this world, but if that man disrespects us again, I might just throw him out of this metal sky ship, and see if he flies as well as you without wings."

"As well as….? You can _fly_ now," Ron frowned at her.

"No," Kim sputtered.

"Yes," Diana told them both.

"I can," Kim frowned.

"Did Athena not bless you with my own divine gifts?"

"She said I was given a boon. An Amazonian blessing that shared….your gifts."

"I have the strength of Demeter, Kimberly. The speed, agility, and flight of Hermes. I have the beauty of Aphrodite, and even wisdom of Athena. If she said you share those gifts, then you have them, too."

"Whoa," Ron murmured. "And I thought mystical monkey power was awesome."

"Mystical….monkey," Diana frowned. "You have a mystical monkey?"

"He _is_ a mystic monkey warrior. Remember monkey kung fu? He's a master," Kimberly told her.

"Truly," Diana eyed him. "I shall have to spar with you, then. Kimberly taught me much, and I would like to try my skills with another now."

"O-kay," Ron murmured, noting Will was pointedly ignoring them now. The look on his face when he had glanced back at the women was telling, though.

It was his patented, 'someone is completely insane,' look.

Ron knew it well.

"So, if you got blessed by the Olympic gods….."

"Olympian," both women corrected.

"That's what I said," he assured them, nodding. "Does that mean you have a costume?"

"What," Kim asked.

"KP, anyone with that kind of power has to have a cool costume. It goes with the territory. Just look at Team GO!"

Kim groaned.

"As you said, he is very strange. I like him," Diana told Kim.

"Thanks. Does that mean you'd like to go out?"

"Go out where," Diana asked.

"No," Kim stepped in. "He means date. Intimate outings with dinner, and usually kissing."

"Oh, no," Diana told him with a straight face. "I only date women."

Kim tried very hard not to laugh at Ron's expression.

That expression twisted even more when Diana added, "Like Kimberly."

**KP**

Dr. Director was not what Diana was expecting.

When Will Du picked them up in the shipyards after the chaos they created by their abrupt appearance, she hear him state he was ordered to transport them directly to Kim's apparent superior. She did expect the side trip, because she knew Kimberly. Still, when they reached the agency called Global Justice, Diana was expecting a grim giant of a person, with a fierce demeanor, and a temper like a lion shark. The woman they found was short, willowy, and merely stared across her desk with one eye like a Cyclops, looking as if she were not even remotely interested in the four people that had walked into her office.

She dismissed the unlikable man, which suited Diana just as well, and then had Kim sit, and give her report. In full.

Kim started to report, but only after demanding that much of what she said was to remain classified, and never recorded. That surprised her. Then again, she already knew Kim had her own manner. She did not follow, nor did she truly lead. She simply went her own way.

Diana respected that.

Finally, after over thirty minutes of quick, concise summarizing in which Ron stayed unnaturally silent, though Diana didn't know that, Dr. Director finally looked pointedly up at Diana, then back to Kim.

"You actually want me to believe that _ancient deities_ are about to launch a war on Earth, and you need Shego to stop them?"

The words were as bland as her manner. Yet still callous. Biting. Filled with disrespect. Diana knew the tone. And the manner.

"Not all of them. Just Ares. Athena sent us here to stop him," the redhead told her superior reasonably.

"Kimberly, I cannot begin to imagine what you truly faced, but I cannot accept that you met some….mythical deity…."

"How about nine foot aliens? Or mystical monkey warriors," Ron offered. "Oh, how about time-traveling warlords trying to expand their dimensional empires? Wait, I know, undead hordes overrunning…. No, wait, that was Zombie Massacre VII."

Dr. Director drew a deep breath, and shook her head.

"I'm not sure what really happened, but I'm ordering you held for a full psychiatric workup until we're sure that…."

"No," Kim barked, and slammed a fist onto her desk.

Which is when said desk shattered like rotted kindling.

She jumped up, and back as the heavy frame bowed, and fell apart under the blow, and Dr. Director just gaped.

"Sorry," Kim blushed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting the goddess really amped up my muscles. I'm still getting a grip on it."

"So, all that stuff about the gifts of the gods," Ron frowned. "Whoa, KP, you _definitely_ need a costume!"

"She has her Amazon armor," Diana said. "As do I," she said, and with a jerk simply shred her jumpsuit the little man forced on her back in Virginia, and revealed her colorful garb with the golden lasso dangling at her side. Like Kim, her sword remained put away just then. "I, woman, am Princess Diana of Themyscira. An _Amazon_ born. As is Kimberly," she said, grabbing Kim's collar, and jerking hard on the jumpsuit, shredding it to reveal her blue-black uniform adorned with lightning bolts, and stars beneath. "You ignore us at your peril."

"Dr. Director," Ron said somberly, eyeing the pair, and trying very hard not to stare at Diana. "I'd take them at their word," he said.

Dr. Betty Director stared at the shattered desk she barely evaded when it was destroyed by that single, careless blow, and stared hard at Kimberly.

"And Shego?"

"She is instrumental in this," Kim replied to her query. "Athena pointedly named her. I have to find her."

"None of us know where to look. She comes and goes before we even realize…."

"Get me in touch with Wade."

"He's been out of touch for weeks. We don't know why."

"Then I have to go see him. We need him. And we need Shego. We don't need Will Du dogging us, and arguing every step I make. Time is running out. I can feel it," she told Betty.

"Makes sense," Ron pointed out. "Things have been heating up. Even the usual villains are acting crazier than ever. If this guy is as bad as the princess says…."

"He is worse," Diana said.

"I'll get you a flight back to Middleton," Dr. Director finally said. "Just….try to control yourselves. And….I suggest you cover back up," she said, eyeing Diana who actually made her blush. With envy.

"I don't mind," Ron grinned.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron," she growled. "Recall Diana is likely ten times stronger than I am?"

Diana only smirked at that claim, but Ron cringed as he eyed her.

"Ouch," he muttered, though Diana was unsure why. He did not seem harmed.

"I'll have _Crash_ from Team Impossible escort you. He can keep his mouth shut," Dr. Director told her. "You'll find him in the hangar bay."

"Then let's go. We are wasting time here," Diana barked.

"I agree," Kim said, and they turned to leave.

"Keep an eye on them," Ron was told before he left to follow. "Keep me advised."

Ron nodded, but there was no doubt in his mind that KP was being serious. Which worried him to no end.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only.

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**7**

Wade cringed when his mother knocked at his door.

For over three weeks he had hidden in his room. Nothing new there. Only he wouldn't even look at the new computer his mother had bought after he explained an unexplained electrical surge had damaged his other computers.

Oddly enough, she accepted the explanation, and didn't even complain about the loss of the costlier equipment.

Still, the new computer only set in its box, not even opened as yet, and that surprised his mother.

When she knocked on his door this time, the last thing he expected was for Kim Possible to step through wearing some kind of weird costume. Ron was with her, looking as grim as he had ever seen him, but the vision behind them was beyond all his experience.

He couldn't help but gape.

"Wade, we need your….. What happened to your computers?"

"Uh, virus," he blurted. "Bad one. Haven't had time to clean up," he babbled on.

"Your Oracle seems uncertain of himself. Are you sure he is the fount of wisdom you require," Diana asked.

"What….? What did you call me," Wade asked, actually paling as he backed away, almost tripping over an old, cracked monitor still setting around.

"Wade, what's wrong," Kim asked.

"I…. I….. I can't tell you," he stammered. "You wouldn't even believe me. I wouldn't believe me. I….."

"He has met the gods," Diana guessed. "You were looking where they did not _want_ you looking. Weren't you," Diana guessed.

"How did you….?"

"I am Diana. Princess of the Amazons of Themyscira. We need your aid, Oracle, young as you are. We must find Kimberly's Shego before the appearance of the vile god, Ares, or your world is lost."

"What she said," Kim nodded. "This is real, Wade. We need to find Shego, and fast. You've always been able to find her. I need you to do that now."

"I….."

She stared at him, pleading, and then eyed the vision looking grim, and gorgeous, and more like a centerfold than not. Then he saw that redhead on the boat, vanishing into midair, and frowned.

"Amazons? But….that's just a myth…."

"Not all myths are false, Oracle."

"Just look at me," Ron quipped.

Wade, who still had issues with monkey magic, now eyed Kim.

"And you…..were with them? _Real_ Amazons?"

"Consider it an alternate dimension, Wade," she told him, understanding him well enough. "One that shares our world."

"Of course," his logical mind seized on the explanation. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? Extra-dimensional travel is hardly new. Or unusual. Deities could be travelers from places so different, so far advanced, that they would seem…..magical to lesser developed species. I should have guessed. I should have known," he said, and without a word, ripped open the new computer box, and pulled the machine out.

"Wade?"

"Give me fifteen minutes," she was told as the young man smiled confidently. "And if she's out there, I will find her."

"Your Oracle uses a machine to divine his knowledge?"

"Computers are not just machines," Wade smiled. "They are tools. Powerful weapons, if you know how to use them."

"Truly," Diana frowned, watching him set up the tower before he quickly plugged it into the wiring harness left behind by his old systems.

"Booting up now, and adding my own operating system," he said, sliding a flash-drive into a port. "And…..we're online," he sighed, as if lost in a bliss of his own making.

"Is he….ensorcelled," Diana whispered to Kim as Wade's nimble fingers flashed over the keyboard, his dark eyes fixed with laser-like intensity on the monitor that now divided into two screens. Then four. Then eight, and every screen scrolled data as he continued to work.

"There. She's hitting the Denver Jewelry Exchange now. I can track her hover-pod to wherever she's going next, though. So hold on," he said, and continued to work. Ten minutes later, he scribbled out a set of coordinates.

"Got her. One of Drakken's old, abandoned lairs in Montana. You better be quick. And careful. As I recall, he had a lot of bio-tech weapons up there he was experimenting on before you shut him down. A lot of them could still be there, since it's one of the labs GJ sealed, rather than emptying."

"Right," she nodded, taking the coordinates. "Thanks, Wade. You definitely still rock."

Wade smiled.

"Take this," he said before she left, turning to his desk, and opening a drawer.

She took the new Kimmunicator, and smiled.

"Thanks. I could have used this a while back," she grinned.

"I'm just glad to have you back, Kim. _However_ you got back," he added.

"We'll talk later. For now, watch out for anything strange. And I mean strange. This god of war? He's real, Wade, and he's coming to destroy our world."

"So why chase Shego?"

"Believe it, or not," she said, turning to go. "Athena said she's the key to beating him. I believe her."

"Wise of you, sister," Diana said, and followed her out.

Ron shrugged, and followed both women.

Wade frowned, and turned to the computer and began searching again.

This time, he began questing for anything and everything on Olympic gods, and Amazons. There was a surprising lot of information to be had.

**KP**

Kim stopped Ron when the aircraft settled, and Crash shut down the systems.

He had been about to follow them when Diana stepped out of the hatch, but she pushed him back.

"Ron, I need you to stay here, and watch for….anything. I have to face Shego alone."

"Are you sure, KP?"

"Well, Diana will have my back this time, but Shego? I have to face her alone for this sitch. It's….personal. Something that has to be settled."

"All right," he finally said. "But if you need me…..?"

"I'll call. Just keep your own eyes open," she told him, nodding at Crash who eyed them from the cockpit. "Remember, we still don't know what might be left lurking out here if Shego opened that lair back up."

"Point taken," Ron grimaced, remembering that particular mission all too well. "Just be careful."

"No big," she grinned, and jumped out of the hatch after Diana.

Ron watched them lope up the steep incline, and frowned. It felt weird to be left behind this time. It felt weird to watch her working with someone else. Even if she was…. Well, whoever she was.

"When she said _something_ might be left lurking," the burly member of the former Team Impossible asked. "What did she mean?"

"Dr. Drakken, in one of his rare competent stages, built some cyborg monsters that were pretty tough," Ron shrugged. "Rather than try to face them all, GJ locked them all inside the lair since they didn't move unless you were in their vicinity, and were deemed hostile. Only it looks like Shego opened the place up, so…"

Crash Cranston said nothing as he climbed out of the pilot's seat, walked to the equipment locker, and pulled out an equipment belt with two large pistols he strapped on. He then pulled out a large, laser rifle.

"Want something," he asked Ron as he inspected the available explosives.

"No, I'm good," Ron said, his eyes glittering with blue flecks just then as he stared past the VTOL at the rocky terrain.

The women were already gone. Fast. Graceful. Frankly, both gorgeous. He wondered if he shouldn't have tried harder to keep Kim. To truly win her. It had been great at the start. Best friends, tentative lovers. But no matter how they tried, they just couldn't seem to ignite that special spark.

The special kind that would have bound them together. The one he had thought they had for a time.

Kim assured him it wasn't his fault. Still, he had always wondered.

Only now Diana's words kept echoing in his head.

"_I only date women. Like Kimberly_."

It still left him a bit…..tweaked.

**KP**

Shego stomped through the lair, shoving open the mangled emergency door the idiot that built the place had clearly labeled, 'Secret Exit.'

Idiot.

Flinging the heavy, canvas tote filled with costly gemstones aside, she growled as the heavy, metal reverberations of one of Dr. Dimwit's creations came stomping toward her.

"Stupid robot," she spat, and ripped off its head, before kicking it so hard the chest plate over the armored torso almost caved in on the hybrid humanoid-equestrian body that more cyborg than not. She stared at it where it lay, growled again, and turned to find a chair.

"Stupid Drew. Stupid lair. Stupid guards. Stupid…."

Her howl of outrage filled the entire chamber when the chair she found, and dusted off collapsed under her. A fit of rage had her flinging balls of green fire in all direction.

"What's wrong, Shego," a maddeningly familiar voice mocked. "Having a bad day?"

She spun around, and stared.

"Kimmie," she frowned, looking not unlike she was trying to decide if she was hallucinating, or not.

"We need to talk," Kim told her, striding forward with the same confident expression, but a seriously new look.

"Talk," Shego echoed, then scowled bleakly. "No more talk," she screamed, and flung a fireball of raw plasma right at her.

Kim's right hand flashed, and somehow her plasma-burst ricocheted to explode behind her.

"Whoa," Shego blinked. "That's new."

"I have a lot of surprises for you, Shego. That's why we really need to talk," Kim told her as she kept coming. Making no move to guard herself. She just walked right toward her as if she were…..

"No more _ghosts,"_ Shego screamed, and launched a torrent of green energy at the redhead.

Kim leapt up, somersaulting over her head, and landing behind her.

"Really, Shego? Someone is slipping. I saw that move coming a mile off."

Shego spun around.

She blinked, then looked back, and looked to Kim again.

"That was….."

She shook her head as she looked up, trying to mentally calculate the sheer distance of that leap. The strength it would have taken to launch her into the air, and let her clear that distance.

"You can't be Kimmie," she hissed, her hands starting to glow again.

Kim moved again, grabbing her wrists, and holding them.

"Look at me, Shego. I'm not sure why you're acting nuts, but I'm Kim. It's me. I'm back."

"She has been touched by Ares' taint, sister," another voice broke in just then as Shego just glared at Kim.

They both turned to look at the newcomer who had appeared in the wreck of a lab.

"Who the heck is the bimbo," Shego huffed. "And how did she get past….?"

Diana stepped forward, dragging what was left of a huge, bovine cyborg in one hand. "Your defenses were pitiful. Your habitation squalid. I begin to question my sister's fondness for you, star-woman."

"_Star-_woman," Shego sputtered. "I'm Shego, you underdressed wannabe," she spat, jerking her hands free. "Let me show you what that means!"

She flung three balls of roiling jade energy at the woman coming toward her, and gaped anew as the woman deflected all three with ease with the bands on her wrists.

Something clicked in her mind, and she spun around to eye Kim's arms. Her wrists, she noted, had the same bands on her own limbs.

"Shego, calm down. You have to listen….."

"Listen to this," she spat, and backhanded Kim, driving her back several feet.

"She will not listen as she is, Kimberly. Ares' has clouded her mind with his taint. Perhaps I can help, though."

An instant later, and the golden lasso Diana carried at her side sailed out to land around Shego, pinning her arms to her sides. Shego looked down, and laughed.

"You think your weird, glowy rope can hold…..me," she huffed, and tried to break free.

Plasma roiled from her hands, up her arms, and she strained mightily. Yet she still couldn't break free.

"What is this? Some kind of trick? You're still not taking me in! I'll rip you, and your fancy rope into confetti," she threatened as Diana came closer, coiling the lasso until she held the end closest to Shego.

"Be still. Calm yourself," Diana ordered firmly, and the rage seemed to just bleed from Shego as if turned off with a switch.

"How did you….?"

"The lasso of Truth is more than it appears," Diana told Kim. "It is woven from Antiope's girdle by Hephaestus himself. It is charged with magic, and compels Truth from any in its grasp, so long as she who holds it is the rightful bearer, and worthy of it."

"Antiope?"

"Mother's sister. First ruler of the Amazons," Diana told her. "She passed it to me, with my armor. That enables me to command her. And purge her of Ares' corrupting touch. Speak now, sister. Ask your questions."

Kim just stared.

"She will answer. Trust me."

Shego was just staring. Her green eyes, usually cold, and hard, ever distant, now looked overly bright, and shimmering. They were still locked on Kim, too.

"Shego, are you all right?"

"No," she blurted. "You _died. Everyone_ said you died. Are you….really back," she choked in an emotional tone.

Kim frowned.

"Were you….mourning me?"

"I loved you, you stupid woman," Shego all but hissed, though the magic lasso kept her calm.

"You did," Kim blurted.

"For Hera's sake," Diana sighed. "You are stubborn as she. This gets us nowhere," she complained, and moved before Kim could react.

Kim yelped as Diana swung the length of the lasso still in her hand, and pulled it back after it looped around her. It slammed Kim into Shego, left her facing the slightly taller woman, and kept her there as Diana tightened the noose.

"Why did you….?"

"You are both stubborn, and foolish. Kimberly, look at your Shego. Confess your true feelings to her," Diana ordered.

Kim's green eyes rounded slightly, but her lips were already parting.

"She is an infuriating, irritating, and completely insane woman that drives me mad at times," she blurted, and Shego's partially blank expression paled. Until Kim added, "And, God knows why, but I love her like no one else in the world."

Shego just stared at her, her eyes brighter than ever.

"Shego," Diana snapped. "Tell Kimberly the truth of your heart."

"I have always….admired you," she told her. "Respected you. Even when you frustrated, or angered me. I liked you, and then…. Then I came to realize, I loved you. I loved you so much. But I couldn't say anything, and then…. Then I thought you were gone," Shego started to cry.

Diana shook the lasso free, and returned it to her side.

"Now, you may talk freely," Diana said smugly.

Even as she did, a reptilian cyborg that had slithered into the lab rose up behind her, and Kim and Shego both gasped, about to cry a warning.

Just as Diana's backhand flashed up, and smashed into the robotic killer's maw, driving it halfway across the ruined lab where it collapsed in a heap.

"Honestly, Hephaestus himself does not live is such _squalor,"_ the Amazon complained.

"Whoa," Shego muttered, gaping. "Love the new sidekick, Princess."

"She calls you princess, too," Diana smiled at Kim. "You didn't mention that."

Shego turned back to Kim, just staring at her.

"How….? Where have you been," she demanded, a single tear spilling from her left eye.

"I got lost. But I'm back, and we're all in trouble. We need your help, and….honestly, I'm here to help _you,_ too."

"Me? I'm….. Well, not fine," she sighed, and looked around for a chair in vain. "Just spill it," she sighed, her expression sobering as she started to look a bit more like herself.

"It's a long story, but right now, the short version is, we need your help to stop a mad Olympian god who's out to destroy the world," Kim told her.

"If anyone else but you had told me that," Shego groaned.

"I'm serious. Ares is coming here. He wants nothing more than our total destruction. Athena feels you are the key to our victory. But you have to _redeem_ yourself. If you don't…."

"We lose," Shego asked sardonically.

"You lose," Kim told her quietly, daringly putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm not kidding. She told me if you are not redeemed, that you are facing damnation in Hades. You'll be dragged, body and soul, into hell, where you're going to suffer forever. Oh, and Ares likely wins, too."

Shego just stared.

"I really, really wish I didn't think you were serious."

"I am. The things I've seen lately, Shego….. The miracles," she murmured.

Shego drew a deep breath, held it, and looked at her as she slowly let it slide between her full lips.

"Kim, I don't care. I don't care about redemption, or hell, or whatever. If you need me, I'm there. Whatever you need. I'll stand with you. You have my word," Shego told her earnestly.

"No more stealing," Kim asked with a faint smile.

They both looked around the lair, and saw the carelessly heaped bags of jewels, cash, and other valuables she had been plundering of late. None of it looked to have been touched. It was just brought in, and dropped.

Shego looked mulish for a moment, and then looked back into her face, and smiled.

"For you, anything. I'm just so glad you're not dead. But you have to tell me how you did that wrist trick. That was so wild," she grinned.

"Kimberly is an Amazon," Diana told her when Kim stayed silent, obviously trying to figure out what to say. "Blessed by the gods."

"Uh, right. Because that makes so much sense to me right now," Shego snorted.

"It would if you had been with me," Kim smiled, and started to lower her hands.

"Just never leave me again," Shego demanded, and impulse pulled her into a powerful embrace. She didn't try more. She just held her, holding her as if fearful of letting her go.

"You said….you saw ghosts," Diana asked.

"I did. Or was. I saw….images of Kim. Mocking me. Damning me. _Blaming_ me for not saving her," Shego told the shapely woman.

"Ares' trickery," Diana spat in disgust.

"Obviously. Because I would never blame you for anything, Shego," Kim told her, looking up at her as Shego stood back now. "You have to know that."

"I should have known. Just tell me one thing."

"Sure," Kim smiled.

"Who is the weird stripper-chick," she demanded haughtily.

"Stripper-chick," Diana frowned in confusion as she stared at Shego.

"Shego, Princess Diana. Champion of the Amazons. You might want to go easy on the insults. She's stronger than Hego."

"Stronger….than Hego," Shego exclaimed, staring at her.

Diana said nothing.

"We should go. We must prepare for the coming battle," Diana declared.

"Agreed," Kim nodded. "And Shego needs to hear the rest, so she'll be ready. Let's go."

"Uh, where?"

They both looked at Shego.

"For now, my house. I'm not quite sure I can completely trust Dr. Director in this one."

"First smart thing you've ever said," Shego declared.

Kim eyed her.

"Fine. Fine. Let me guess? You want me to give up sarcasm, too?"

"No. I was thinking you could call in the tip to let the authorities know about all this unlawfully gained loot," Kim told her as she glanced around the ruined lair. "It would have to go a long ways toward your eventual redemption."

Diana eyed her as Shego looked around at the mountain of wealth she had carelessly accumulated.

"Why not. I'm not doing anything with it."

"Then why take it?"

Shego eyed Diana, and shrugged. "I had nothing else to do?"

Diana eyed Kim, and shook her head.

"You are right, sister. She can be infuriating."

"Huh," was all Shego said as they led her outside.

_To Be Continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**8**

"Whoa," Shego murmured not for the first time as she, the Possibles, and Ron all sat around the living room in the Possible home as Kim gave her 'long' version of her story.

Ron noted there were quite a few details that she had not related to Dr. Director, and didn't blame her for a second. The hard-core, pragmatic agent would never believed half of what was being said, he could tell. She certainly couldn't have accepted all Kim had just told them, not when the head of GJ had already questioned the edited version she had been given.

"So, you're in," Ron finally asked Shego.

Shego smiled at Kim.

"I've got nothing better to do. Honestly, though, shouldn't we be alerting someone else about all this? Even my brothers might be some help," Shego suggested wryly.

"I've got Wade spreading the word to people that might actually listen to us, and being subtle with those that won't. It's obvious from the increased chaos, and the rise in violence around the globe that is blatantly escalating, that Ares is about to make his move."

"That is obvious," Diana agreed. "We must simply be ready, and prepared to face him wherever he appears."

"I think his battleground is going to be obvious, too," Ron told them.

"Yes. Wherever we are," Diana told him. "Or rather, where he thinks we will be weakest."

"Agreed," Kim nodded. "That's why I warned the Tweebs from the start. If he can't use family against us, then we can focus on stopping him."

"So, when you warned us to amp the defenses…..?"

Kim looked at Tim, and nodded. "He'll likely try to come here first, or send some of his followers for you guys, in an attempt to force _us_ to yield. It would be something a freak like him would try from all I've heard so far."

"Yes. He is very good at deception, and treachery, for he's a coward at heart for all his power."

Kim looked back at Diana.

"Which still leaves us waiting."

"Yes," Diana agreed.

"I'm not good at waiting," Kim admitted.

"I know," the Amazon princess told her. "Neither am I."

"Shopping," Shego suggested with a feral grin at them both.

Kim looked at them.

"Us? Shopping? Together?"

"What is….shopping," Diana asked as she eyed the pair.

"Sweet, a newbie," Shego grinned. "We have to take her to the mall."

"A mall is….shopping," Diana asked.

"It's a start," Shego said, her eyes glittering.

"Why not," Kim finally sighed. "Sitting around will only make us crazy."

"Especially you," Diana remarked knowingly.

"Figured that out already, did you," Shego asked the Amazon with a grin.

"It didn't take long," Diana smiled. "She wouldn't stay in bed despite being hurt, and she was trying to get off the island since the day she arrived."

Her parents smiled at Kim knowingly.

"That's our Kimmie-Cub," James Possible chortled. "Always impatient to be doing….something."

"Dad," Kim groaned. "Not in front of the princess," she hissed.

"Well, it's not like I called you bubble-butt," he smirked at his wife.

Which made everyone laugh.

Diana only smiled.

"So," Ron finally asked her a bit sheepishly. "Is that everything?"

Kim glanced at Diana, then Shego.

"Just a few….personal ishes that aren't important just now," she told him.

Shego looked relieved.

Diana looked amused.

Ron just nodded, looking content. And still slightly confused.

"Listen, you guys wanna go shop, I'll just….bail on this one," Ron told her. "You need me, though, and…."

"Watch your family, Ron," Kim told her. "We might not be seeing each other any more, but that doesn't mean this guy might not try to use your family against us, too."

"Bring them over," Anne suggested to Ron. "We haven't had a visit in a while…."

They all looked at the twins.

Who only smiled less than innocently.

"Assure them the boys will behave," James told the young man, scowling at the twins.

Who looked less than intimidated.

"Mom, we're going to head out to the mall now. But if you need us…."

"I have your number, Kim. And don't worry. Enjoy yourselves," Anne told the three.

"Well, I will," Shego smiled.

Kim rolled her eyes.

The redhead stared hard at her mother for a moment, and Anne frowned.

"Kimmie?"

"Later, mom," she finally said. "Let's go," she told the others, she and Diana now in borrowed sweats from Anne that covered their Amazon garb. Shego was in a pair of dark slacks and a green top she had stashed in the old lair, and just then, other than her distinctive skin coloring, she looked quite ordinary.

"My car, or walk," Kim asked as they walked out, leaving Ron with her family.

"Car," Shego told her. "I am not lugging back anything."

"Right," Kim smiled, and went to unlock the Roth.

"Shotgun," Shego shouted, and bolted for the passenger side.

"Shotgun," Diana frowned as she watched Shego drop into the front seat with a smug grin.

"It's an expression," Kim sighed. "It means, I hope you don't mind riding in the back."

"The back…..? In there," Diana frowned, looking at the small space in disdain.

"Yeah. Sorry," Kim blushed.

Diana frowned again, then looked around.

"I could meet you there."

"You don't know where we're going," Shego grinned at her from the seat.

"I could follow you. I could fly….."

"Low profile," Shego told her as Kim groaned. "Suck it up, and get in, Princess."

Both women eyed Shego.

"Okay, definitely need to work on that one," the green-skinned woman sighed.

"It isn't far," Kim assured Diana. "And you did want to see how we live here."

Diana sighed, and squeezed into the back.

"Next time, I will have this shotgun," she declared.

"Only if you're fast enough," Shego smirked.

"Oh, so you want a race," Diana smiled smugly now.

Kim sighed again.

"Let's just get to the mall without turning this outing into a free-for-all, shall we," she asked.

"Anything you say, Pumpkin," Shego beamed.

"Pumpkin," Diana frowned.

Kim said nothing as she climbed into the driver's seat after pushing it back in place, and pulling on her seatbelt.

"Nicknames," Shego went on without missing a beat. "Surely even you have them? You know, sweetie. Honey. Dear. Or Princess, Pumpkin, Cupcake. Or my personal favorite, Bubble…."

"Shego," Kim growled.

"Jeez," Shego smirked. "You sure are touchy lately."

Kim eyed her, then shook her head, and smiled.

"Actually, I'm just glad you're sounding more like yourself," Kim smiled earnestly as she started the car.

"Thanks, and when we meet this war god, I'm going to personally explain how much I loathe anyone messing with my head," she said somberly now.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't the only one," Kim told her, pulling out of the drive, and heading for the downtown shopping district.

Diana said little as they drove, staring out at the world around them, her blue eyes filled with delight.

Still, Kim couldn't help but remember that strange echo in her head as they left the island. "_Guard your sister well_," still rang in her head, and she could fathom only one source. Still, she was confused over why Diana required guarding. She might be naïve in regard to….well, Man's World, but she was just as capable as anyone she had ever met. More so, considering her divine powers.

Yet, that warning had to have cause, and meaning, and she believed it as portentous as that blatant warning about Shego's fate.

"Okay, what now," Shego asked, staring blandly at her without showing her own feelings.

"I was just….thinking," Kim smiled at her.

"Well, don't. You start looking like that, and I start looking for the rocks to start falling out of the sky, or something," Shego complained as they neared the mall.

Kim had to laugh at that one.

"Oh, snap. I just thought," Shego frowned. "I don't have my holo-mask, and if anyone sees me…."

"Use my holo-emitter. It creates a hard-light hologram around you so you can look like anyone. Completely foolproof."

Shego eyed her.

"Something tells me I know how you managed to get into some of the places you have over the years now," she smirked.

"Actually, Wade made me that so I could lay low a while back when I was….tired."

"Uh-huh. How many clubs you sneak into with it," Shego asked, taking the small device that looked not unlike a simple MP3 player. An old-fashioned one.

"Maybe….a few," Kim blushed. "I was just curious. Frankly, after I got inside, I wasn't sure what all the fuss was about."

"No? Then you haven't been to the right clubs," Shego grinned, finding a 'face' on the tiny screen to her liking, and switching it on.

"You have to clip it to you. Someplace where it won't…..fall off," Kim choked, blushing scarlet as Shego unzipped her distinctive uniform just enough to push the device into her very evident cleavage. She then zipped it up, but not as high as before as Kim tightened her hands on the wheel, and pointedly looked straight ahead as they pulled into the mall's parking lot.

Just before Shego became a very convincing duplicate of Dr. Anne Possible. In her casual outfit, she was a very attractive figure. Only she was one that looked exactly like her mother except for that very smug smile she knew all too well.

"You're twisted," Kim muttered. "Absolutely twisted."

"Wouldn't you like to find out? I still want to talk about our little….heartfelt declaration that the princess' weird rope thingy made us confess."

Kim blushed all the more even as Shego twisted in her seat to eye Diana, now dressed in sweats she borrowed from Kim's mom, rather than the too small GJ uniform.

"And by the way, Princess whoever," Shego said, smiling sweetly. "You ever even try to drop that thing on me again, and I'll feed it to you."

Diana only smirked.

"Please. Even with your star-touched powers, you are no match for an Amazon warrior," Diana declared authoritatively.

"Really? Wanna try me sometime one-on-one."

"Ah, Shego," Kim murmured, considering Diana's own gifts, and how she had been sparring with her for essentially months, teaching her quite a bit about martial arts, and some moves that she knew always worked with Shego.

"What," Shego glared at her.

"Whoa. Don't do that," Kim yipped.

"What?"

"You have my mom's face," Kim hissed back at her as he pulled into a parking spot not too far from the main entrance of the mall. "And that look so does _not_ belong on it!"

Shego smirked.

"Ready to go shopping," she grinned.

"You do know that the first time someone sees you pull out a credit card," Kim told her. "They'll be expecting….."

"Just drop by the ATM, and I'll get cash."

Kim eyed her even as she reached for the door.

"I have my own accounts, Kimmie," Shego shot back. "Don't worry. No stealing. Word of honor."

Kim eyed her, then slowly nodded. "Thank you," she told her. "You do know, it's not just….being about the right thing to do. I'm worried about you. I don't want you…..hurt."

"The world is pain, Pumpkin. People are going to get hurt, no matter how good, or bad you are. It's just a fact of life."

"I'm not worried about this world," Kim said as they climbed out of the car.

Shego said nothing to that.

"Let's just go shopping," she said quietly.

"Yes," Diana declared, climbing out of the car, and stretching. "I wish to see this shopping mall. And then I will have the shotgun."

"We'll see about that," Shego grinned.

Kim sighed, locked her doors, and led the way into the mall.

**KP**

"Wade, it's us," Tim said as he and his brother appeared on the screen when Wade answered the chirp he thought was Kim.

"I noticed," the young genius murmured, still sifting mountains of data as he tried to eliminate potential fact from myth as he studied the Ares problem. The problem was, no one had ever considered that such entities might actually be real.

Or still existent.

The alternate dimension theory appealed to him, because he still wasn't ready to accept a handful of gods and goddesses were running around, still playing with human lives.

The idea that one of them was coming to their world, soon, to do bad things did not settle well with him. The idea that one of them had apparently noticed his spying earlier, and somehow reached out, and shut down all his equipment was even more galling.

"What is it," he sighed when the pair just stared at him.

"We were studying the bio-signature of the amazon princess running around with Kim now," Jim told him. "If it's anything like the baddie Kim says is coming, we're in trouble."

"Define trouble?"

"Remember the greenies? The big, space greenies," they added, knowing there were other greenies on the planet.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Wade, her power probably makes them look like schoolyard bullies. If this Ares is anywhere near the same…."

"I've already augmented the shielding around my mom's house," he said curtly.

"What strength? We calculated, and it's a best guess, we admit," Tim went on for his brother, "That if we amp the Lorwardian fusion generator to fuel the cyclic pulse of the standard contatinment field emitter to a factor of seven, that…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You boys have a working _fusion_ generator?"

"Duh," they both said as Jim went on. "Don't you?"

"Not one that works," he actually whined.

"We'll send you our schematics," Jim grinned.

"No big. You hook it into the standard protection grid, and we think…. Think….it might hold off whatever this guy can toss our way. We're thinking offensive protocols for this one, though," Tim said ominously. "So, could you spare us that little plasma cannon you took off the warbot that you never turned over to GJ?"

"How did you even know….?"

The twins grinned.

"Fine, it's on the way. I want those schematics now, though," he told them.

"Check your email," Jim grinned. "And, Wade. Thanks. Like Kim says, you do rock. You're just slowing down a little," Tim concluded smugly.

"Slowing…..down," Wade grit out as the pair signed off even as he got an email alert. "Slowing down," he choked out again, and opened the blueprints he found in the attachment. Then felt his jaw drop. "I don't believe it," he rasped, and wondered if he should tell Kim her brothers might be bordering on genuinely insane genius. The kind the that could go either way.

He considered it, then shook his head.

After all this time, she had to already know.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**9**

Kim groaned as Mrs. Gruber, one of their neighbors, stopped Shego to chat with her.

Or rather, with her 'mother,' since Shego did look like her just then.

To her astonishment, Shego managed a very convincing vocal impersonation, too, and brushed the woman off after a few generic comments, suggesting that she wanted more time with her _daughter_ before she had to leave town again.

Mrs. Gruber commiserated over children, and waved 'Anne' off, and never seemed to guess she was a fake.

"I can't believe you pulled that off."

"Please," Shego smirked. "I've been pulling the wool over people's eyes for years. That old biddy was easy. Oh, you might remind your mom 'she' volunteered for some hokey bake sale next week."

"I'll let you tell her."

"And how will you explain it," Shego asked with a very Shego-like smirk.

Kim groaned.

Then turned, and realized Diana was missing.

"Where did she go?"

Shego looked around,

"I'm sure she's….."

"She's never been off her island," Shego was told. "She knows nothing about the world beyond her own home."

Shego looked around.

"Well, then. You're talking about a girl right off the proverbial farm, tossed in the middle of a shopping mall."

"Cocoa Banana," both women echoed.

Heading down the wide corridor toward where that particular clothing outlet was located, they heard a squeal as they approached, and Kim saw a brown-skinned woman who was headed for them with a wide smile.

"Friend of yours?"

"Oh, yes," Kim smiled.

"Should I be jealous," Shego asked as Monique all but plowed into Kim, the shapely, black beauty in a light brown business attire wrapping both arms around her.

"Girl, I cannot believe you're here. Everyone has been saying you were gone for good this time! YHTD, and I mean now!" Monique stepped back, eyeing Shego as she lowered her voice, and asked, "Why is your mom giving me the evil eye?"

"YHTD," the faux Anne frowned.

"You have to dish," Kim smirked. "Monique still has her own little language going at times. And, Moni, it's complicated, but when I have a few minutes, I'll catch up. Honest. Just now, I'm looking for someone. Tall, pretty, built like a….."

"I think she's inside," Monique grinned. "She was lecturing the women at the makeup counter over masking their natural beauty, and I figured I had better get her out of there before she caused a riot."

"Masking….their natural beauty," Shego sniggered, glancing around at some of the women in the mall around them.

"Okay, girlfriend, I may just be a fashion designer these days, but I'm not slow. What is up with your mom?"

Shego eyed her.

Then smiled. Knowing the woman well, Monique knew that smile did not belong on that face.

"Oh, that is so….wrong. You're not Mrs. Possible," Monique realized intuitively.

"It's part of that long story. Trust me," Kim asked as she grabbed Shego's hand, and all but dragged her into the store.

"All right," Monique sighed, "But you owe me one heck of an….."

"Why is this string considered clothing," Diana demanded of Kim just then as she walked over holding up a very teeny bikini of bright blue neon on a hangar. "You might as well wear nothing."

Shego smirked.

Monique sighed.

"Another fashion-deprived friend of yours," Monique asked the redhead.

"I happen to have very fashionable clothing back on…..my island. But this can hardly be considered clothing," Diana protested. "Better to go naked, and be honest about it, than feign garbing yourself with these strands of cloth. Even Kim did not mind going naked among our sisters once she realized it was quite normal, and natural to celebrate your own gods-granted beauty."

Monique stared from her, to Kim, and back again.

"Let me guess," she asked Kim. "Part of the long story?"

"Oh, yeah," Shego grinned.

"And who are _you?"_

The apparent Anne only smiled again.

Kim hissed, "Will you behave," as she tried to find something that Diana could accept without some complaint in the mall.

They looked quite a long time.

**KP**

Kim yawned, rolling over to find the bed empty, and the nearby cot vacant, too.

A dim glow drew her gaze to Diana, sitting at her desk, and using her computer. She had come home from the mall, less than enthused over shopping by the end, but took to the computer eagerly when she learned it could give her quite a bit of knowledge at the click of a mouse.

Although it took her a few moments to stop laughing over the idea that the computer mouse, was, in fact, called a mouse.

"Are you still up?"

"This device has a great amount of knowledge. Once you separate the tripe from the true stores of knowledge, you can learn a great deal. I see why you are so knowledgeable," Diana told her.

"I'm a novice. If you want to learn about computers, you should talk to Wade. He's the super-genius," Kim admitted, reaching for her robe.

"I have spoken with him on your…..insta-chat box. He is somewhat arrogant, but a genuine source of much wisdom. A true Oracle. I see why you conscripted him to your service."

"Actually….. Never mind," she sighed, and padded to the door. "Did Shego say where she was going?"

"Something about…..a break?"

She frowned at that, and opened her door. She padded down the hall, descended the steps, and found Shego sitting on the couch staring blanking away from the TV that droned on unnoticed as someone tried to sell some new gadget to help clean house.

"Shego," she called quietly as she approached her. "You okay?"

"Weird dreams," the green-skinned woman murmured, looking toward her for a moment, then looking off again. "Weird dreams," she echoed.

Kim boldly walked over, sat beside her, and slid an arm around her. If nothing else, her declaration of love, however inspired, had given her the courage to be more honest about her own feelings of late.

"Want to talk about them?"

Shego stiffened for a moment, then looked back at her again.

"Not really."

"It could help?"

"No. No, it couldn't. But you do," Shego told her, and slid an arm around her in turn, pulling her closer. "I have to keep reminding myself you're real. That I'm here. That….."

"He's still trying to get to you," Kim asked quietly, seeing that unnatural look on Shego's face just then.

"Weird dreams. Not the funny, weird sort. More like the…. Wake up screaming, weird kind," she said with a shiver.

"I didn't hear you scream," Kim said quietly as she eyed her.

"I learned to be quiet a long time ago," Shego murmured.

"You do know I'm here. So is Diana. The goddess Athena herself said our best chance against Ares is going to be with you at our side. That has to mean something. And it has to worry this guy. Which is probably why he's still trying to put you off your game before he pops in."

"You're probably right. I was thinking the same thing myself, actually," Shego smiled ruefully.

"So, why sit down here by yourself if you already knew that much?"

"Because I was trying to get my head back on straight before we do go up against this freak, Princess. Whatever else, I owe him for what he's tried to do to me. And you. Because I have to wonder if he wasn't behind me almost losing you all along."

Kim said nothing to that for a moment.

She looked up into Shego's somber, unnaturally concerned visage, and gave her a faint smile.

"It doesn't matter. Because, when it comes down to it, Ares already made two mistakes."

"Really," Shego asked with a faint smile.

"He crossed you. Now he's crossing me," Kim told her. "You're the toughest woman I know, and I'm the girl that can do anything. Do you really think he has a chance?"

"Woman," Shego said quietly, and looked intensely at her, eyes locked on Kim's own. "You're a woman now. And….God help me, I love you, Kim. I just…. I don't want to lose you. Not again."

"Won't happen," Kim told her, and tightened her own embrace as Shego's lips slid across her own.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she murmured breathlessly when their lips briefly parted.

"Hey, anything is….."

Her claim was cut off when Shego deepened the kiss.

The pair were quiet for a long time after that.

At the head of the steps, looking down, Dr. Anne Possible just stared, eyes wide, and not sure what to do.

Even as she started to move down the steps, a hand touched her shoulder, and Diana caught her eye, shaking her head. She led Anne back to Kim's room, and gestured pointedly. Anne walked into the room, and watched as Diana followed, closing the door behind her.

"I understand this must surprise you," Diana said somberly as she studied Anne.

"Not…..really. Kim has always been…..different. She does things….her own way. And I suspected a long time ago that there was something between those two," the neurosurgeon admitted.

"Then what disturbs you?"

"I….. I just have a bad feeling. If Kim stays with her…. I'm afraid she'll get hurt," Anne told the Amazon. "I only just got her back….."

"She is only back because the goddess sent her back with a task. One that she needs Shego at her side to perform," Diana told her bluntly. "Has she not said as much already?"

"I know," Anne sighed. "I know, only…."

Diana slowly reached to the bed, and pulled the shimmering lasso from where it was looped around a bedpost.

"Will you let me help you," Diana asked, staring at the woman, and seeing something she doubted the woman would believe without evidence.

"H-How," Anne asked, eyeing the lasso Diana held up.

"My lasso is enchanted. It can bring out Truth. Or dispel illusions. Such as the dreams I suspect are plaguing you just now. Isn't that what woke you?"

"How….?"

"I do have the wisdom of my benefactor," Diana smiled solemnly. "The very goddess of wisdom herself. Shego was already plagued by Ares mind-tricks. It only stands to reason that those closest to Kim would also be similarly afflicted."

"Then….Kim….?"

"Kimberly seems to be sufficiently strong of will to dispel the shadows that Ares employs. I can vouch for how cleverly he can use your own doubts and concerns against you, though. Let me aid you, mother of Kim," she said, and gently lowered the lasso around her shoulders.

"But how will….?"

"See," Diana commanded. "See the Truth of your fears," she demanded of her.

The woman almost fell as she took several steps back, held up only by the sudden tautness in the rope around her upper body. Her eyes rounded, and she stared at Diana as she felt a mist seemingly shrouding her suddenly dispelled like a soap bubble popping.

"My heavens," the redhead exclaimed. "Was that….? How could that….? I don't understand," she exclaimed.

"I have already learned that your world does not readily accept magic any longer. What I have given you is just that, though. Keep your heart strong, and your mind clear, and you can withstand Ares' shadows does he return."

"But I thought the boys' would be able to protect us," she frowned. "They seemed sure…."

"There are more than just physical assaults in Ares' arsenal. Look," Diana gestured to the still active computer monitor showing headlines from around the globe. "As we expected, Ares' taint is growing stronger by the hour. I believe he will move very soon, for there is more than enough hate and prejudice around us to fuel his madness," Diana told her grimly.

"If this Ares…..really is a god…..?"

"He is," Diana nodded.

"Then how can Kim stop him? How can any of you stop him?"

"My mother, and my sisters have bested him more than once. I have faced him in battle twice. He is a god, but he is not invincible. And Kimberly, as I, are blessed by the gods. Just, I believe, as is Shego."

Anne said nothing to that.

"Return to your rest," Diana told her. "I will keep watch. Between Kim's Oracle, and my own watchfulness, nothing will surprise us."

"Thank you," Anne told her. "For everything," she smiled as she started to turn for the door after Diana deftly pulled the lasso from her shoulders. "But especially for bringing my daughter home."

Diana smiled now.

"Actually, she brought me back with her on her way home," she told the neurosurgeon.

"Still, you obviously helped her. Thank you, for that. Just…. Please, help her get through this. I know she's a grown woman now, but….. More than ever, I still worry."

Diana nodded soberly.

"As does my own mother," she said, careful of her own heavy thoughts, just in case Ares might see a door into her own heart.

He was deviously clever in that respect.

**KP**

"Ethereal energy disruption is definitely growing," Jim told his brother as they worked over the nearly arcane machinery around them in the basement beneath the Possible house that was not only any house plans filed with the local courthouse.

"Something big is obviously coming. And Kim was right, it's coming this way."

"What is it about this town that draws all the crazies," Jim complained as he paused in adjusting something he was working on.

"You ever think it's just _Kim?"_

The brothers eyed one another, shrugged, and said as one, "He's still going down."

"Hicka-bicka-boo," Tim asked after stepping back from the rectangular housing he had just sealed.

"Hoo-sha," Jim grinned, and turned to plug in the command codes as lights on the sides of the housing began to flicker, and a long, sloped barrel began to hum as it emerged from the housing on one end of the rectangular box.

"This is so cooler than a rocket," Tim chortled.

"Just remember, this is a plasma pulse cannon. We have to aim carefully, or anything it hits will be…..

"Ash," Tim grinned.

"Not even that," Jim said, his eyes just a little bright with eagerness as he envisioned using their new weapon. "Let's get it to the lift shaft, and lock it into the swivel. If those readings are anywhere near correct…"

"And we know they are," Tim nodded.

"Right. So this guy is obviously on his way," he concluded.

Just as the entire house shuddered overhead.

_To Be Continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**10**

Kim slowly broke the kiss, staring at Shego with wonder in her bright green eyes.

"Wow," she murmured.

Shego only smiled back, looking far more relaxed.

"This Ares doesn't have a chance," she finally murmured, holding Kim close. "No way is anyone going to get between us again. No way. Just….be honest. You, and that Monique?"

"Just friends," Kim smiled. "I was telling the truth when Diana lassoed us. In case you missed it, you kind of have to do that when her lasso is on you."

"Yep, going to have to get rid of that thing," Shego grumbled.

"It's magic. Enchanted by very real gods. Can't be done."

Shego gave her a sour expression. Then leaned over, and kissed her lightly again.

"Doesn't matter. Only you do," she said.

"Shego," Kim sighed, "If something did happen….."

"Kim," the green-skinned woman rasped.

"I'm not saying it will. I feel good about our chances. We have Diana, Wade, the tweebs, and even Ron at our back. I think we are doing pretty well there. I'm just saying, if anything ever does happen, I don't want you to go crazy. Not over me. Can I ask you that?"

Shego just stared.

"No promises," she finally replied.

"Shego…."

"But, for you, I'll try. That's all I'm saying," she added firmly, and leaned over to rub her nose over Kim's. "I can't believe that I can be so….."

Something hit the ground not far from the house, and the very ground seemed to shake. A moment later, the house itself shook. Hard.

"Of course," Shego growled, leaping to her feet as she looked toward the door. "I swear, the world _hates_ me," she complained, then turned to race upstairs, even as Kim raced for the door in spite of wearing only a gown.

"Whoa," she sputtered, and stared at the very big eye, of a very big hog-like beast that was hammering against the force shield with enough force to actually rattle ground, and house as one.

The thing was the size of a large draft horse, and it was not alone.

Atop it, a seven foot skeletal warrior in antiquated armor was making shrieking sounds that increased even as it set its eerily glowing hollow eye sockets on her. Behind it, five other hogs and riders like it snorted, and tore at the ground.

Slamming the door, Kim put her back to it, eyes wide, and spotted Diana coming down in her own uniform, with her sword and lasso back at her side. A shield had come from somewhere, carried on her left arm, and she looked very grim as she eyed the redhead.

"So did not see that one coming," Kim exclaimed.

"Prepare for battle, sister," Diana told her. "It would seem Ares is once again hiding behind his lackeys. Unless we find, and stop him, he'll unleash them on your city, and destroy everyone, and everything around us."

"Not going to happen," she said, and now raced for the stairs as Diana strode for the door.

"Kimberly," the Amazon shouted over her shoulder. "Bring your sword."

Kim didn't hesitate, or argue, but she still felt uneasy about that weapon.

Still, considering what she had just seen, not quite sure what else might be out there, she didn't argue.

Shego was just zipping up her catsuit when she burst into the bedroom, and ran for her closet where her Amazon garments, and gear waited.

"You are not going to believe….."

"I looked out the window," Shego said. "Ready for some barbeque?"

Kim pulled out her uniform, and nodded. "I guess I'd better be," she said, and quickly dressed.

Shego gave her a faint smile.

"What," the redhead asked when she strapped the Amazonian sword to her side at the last.

"I have to say, I can finally admit I like your look," she smiled as Shego's eyes assessed her with open admiration.

Kim raised one small fist.

"Ready to go kick butt?"

Shego's hands both rose, both surrounded with green energies that coursed through her every cell.

"Definitely," she grinned. "Let's go remind this freak that payback can be a bitch," she smirked characteristically.

"Or even two," Kim asked suggestively.

"Ooooo, Kimmie implied a bad word. There may be hope for you yet, Princess," she said, and turned to lead the way down even as Kim's parents stumbled out of their room, looking half asleep, and confused.

"Get to the basement, mom. Dad. The bad guys are here."

"What basement," James frowned.

Anne rolled her eyes, and grabbed her husband's arm.

"This way, honey. Let's just hope the boys are ready," she said uneasily.

By the time she opened the linen closet, the three women were gone, and James was frowning as he watched her pull on a lever to the left of the top shelf.

"Our boys aren't as sneaky as they like to think. I saw them put this in over a year ago when they first started dragging in spare parts from all those broken robots," she told him as the shelves laden with linen slid back on a hidden tack, and revealed a surprisingly large cargo lift.

"Jim and Tim built this," James asked, a hint of masculine pride in his tone. "How did you find about this? I mean, the boys were obviously being clever. Even I never noticed anything."

"I noticed they were spending a lot of time upstairs," Anne smiled. "Only since they usually hate going to their room after we made them clear out that lab, and put it in the garage."

James stepped into the lift with her, and shook his head.

"The boys don't have a lab in the garage."

"Not any more," Anne agreed. And knowingly. "Get ready. There's no telling what those two have down here."

The door slid open even as Jim shouted," "Definitely ethereal. Program the targeting mechanism now, and watch out for Kim!"

"Already done. Auto-fire capability in….."

"Auto-fire," Anne sputtered as she stepped out into the surprisingly spacious chamber despite the obvious clutter. "What are you boys doing?"

Both twins turned to stare at them, then Jim pointed.

"Helping," he shouted, and his sibling slammed a fist on a button that launched the new weapon up to ground level, and then turned to study a series of monitors crafted from borrowed monitor screens that showed much of the outside from every vantage point.

"Is that…..real," Anne exclaimed, seeing her daughter launching herself at a skeletal rider atop a huge boar with tusks like an elephant.

Shego ripped her opponent in half, literally, tossing it off its mount before sending the big beast charging into another bizarre creature. Nearby, Diana simply plunged her sword, a real sword, into the skull of the big beast as her simultaneously thrown shield sliced the head from off the skeletal rider.

It didn't slow the impossible warrior down as it launched itself at Diana still pulling her sword free.

"Very," Tim told her, and indicated a monitor that made no sense to her. "Wade was close. The ethereal energies powering those things are definitely extra-dimensional. It's such a huge wave we can't shut it down, or block it, but….."

"We can vaporize the puppets," Jim smiled, and took the controls that now fired the readied phase cannon that vaporized another beast and rider even as it charged Shego's back.

The green-skinned woman turned to gape even as a yellow stream of energy exploded from the side of the Possible house, and disintegrated the new threat she had been just about to turn to face.

"Gotta say, Pumpkin, I'm glad those boys are on our side," Shego shouted as she raced to back up Kim, still trying to plunge her sword into the base of the skull of the now riderless boar that had by then trampled its former rider into bone slivers.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do much else about the big thing since it was apparently mindless without its rider.

"Look," Diana shouted, and pointed out a horde of skeletal warriors literally rising from the ground, and ambling toward them at a very graceful lope. "I do believe Ares knows we are here."

"Doy, comes to mind," Shego spat, and landed behind Kim, and putting her hands up to steady Kim on the bucking, writhing creature's back, Kim was able to bury her steel blade in the beast's nape, making it stagger, and slide to a final, twitching end.

"One barbeque to go left, and then…."

The warriors surged forward, even as the plasma cannon cut a wide swath through them.

Shego leapt one way, Kim the other, and waded into the separated flanks with Diana who had already engaged the enemy.

"Best way to end this," Shego growled, finding out her plasma negated whatever force kept the walking skeletons walking, "Is to find the big guy, and kick his butt. Where do we find him, Princess," she demanded.

Both Diana and Kim looked her way, making her want to swear a moment.

"Either of you," she said, and slammed a plasma-encased fist through a moldering skull before its owner could bury an old war-axe in hers.

"He'll be at the center of power for this metropolis. He likes an audience, and he's obsessed with such trappings."

"City hall," Kim nodded. "So, much as I hate to bail, we have to leave things in the tweebs' hands, and….."

"Don't worry, KP," Ron shouted as he appeared just then, clad in black, and cutting an arch through the enemy as his folks, Hana in tow, raced for the Possible house. "I'll help hold them back here. You go do what you have to do," he assured her, and using the inestimable Lotus Blade, he decapitated over thirty of the legions of skeletal warriors as a glowing boomerang was flung from one hand, while the other deftly snatched the blade from a nearby warrior to use in his other while leaping, and jumping around so gracefully none of the warriors could stop him.

"I can help," Hanna shouted back.

"You get mom and dad inside, and watch their back," Ron shouted. "Go!"

Kim didn't know if he meant her, or his sister, but she took it to mean both.

"Diana!"

"Show me the way," Diana declared, and sword and shield in hand, simply leapt up into the sky, and then looked back, waiting.

"I'll meet you there," Shego assured her when Kim rose into the sky, too, then paused to look back down at her.

"I could carry you…."

"I'll borrow your car," Shego told her. "Go!"

Kim turned, and flew after Diana, still both stunned, and secretly gleeful at being able to actually fly under her own power.

"You must lead the way. Ares will likely be subverting the local authorities even as we speak," Diana told her as they flew together now, the rising sun only then turning the dark skies gray and pink. And an unnerving red.

"This way," she pointed with her still unsheathed sword.

"I see why Ares tried to stop your Shego now," Diana commented as they neared the city center, bursts of green back and below, betraying the other woman's progress as she followed in Kim's small vehicle. "Her star power seems to negate Ares' most potent energies."

"I noticed that, too. Hopefully, she can negate him, too. It'll make ending this a lot easier."

"Never think Ares will be easy to defeat, sister," Diana told her somberly as they began to descend, Kim's face unnerved by the throng of locals gathered around the steps of the municipal building. Especially since all of them were kneeling, and surrounded by more of those walking dead warriors.

"They never are, but he will go down," she promised, and landed beside Diana in the space between the crowd, and the steps, atop which stood a tall, muscular figure in antiquated armor, complete with a flowing, red cape.

"Wow, and I thought Dementor was showy," she commented.

"You dare mock me, woman," the man growled with a voice like muted thunder. "And, Diana. What an unpleasant surprise. I thought you would still be home arguing with your mother about now."

"I am ever ready to depose you, tyrant," she growled, raising her blade.

"You always were overly confident. This is not Themyscira, Amazon bitch," he snarled now, taking a single step. "And you do not have your vain sisters about you. Kill her," he growled, and pointed. "And bring me the redhead. With their champion dangling in my chains, these mortals will fold all the easier."

From behind him, two massive minotaurs charged with huge hammers they raised to attack Diana, as if heedless of her.

Diana danced away, dodging one blow, deflecting another, even as Kim leapt up, both hands joined, and slammed her fists into the back of one of the big man-bulls.

The minotaur bellowed with pain, turned on her, and snorted.

"Okay, kind of hoped that would work a little better," she muttered, stepping back as the mythological beast stomped toward her, shaking a massive head as if showing off the horns that could easily rend her if given a chance.

"Yo, cow-freak. Chew on this," a known voice shouted even as tires squealed, cutting a path through the shrieking crowd that fled the braking vehicle that seemed to be driving itself.

A green and black blur exploded from the door of the car sliding to a stop even before it fully stopped, and gouts of green energy pulsed before slamming into the minotaur's face. The beast roared, bowing backwards as if to evade the searing energies, and landed hard on his broad back, his own massive hands striking vainly at the burning sphere that engulfed him, all but denuding him as it seared hair, and flesh as one.

Then it went limp as Kim scooped up his fallen hammer, and used it to knock the beast unconscious.

She grinned at Shego, but didn't stop as she turned, and threw the heavy hammer right into the back of the skull of the second minotaur that still had Diana fighting in circles, neither of them gaining a clear advantage.

"Annoying females," a male voice roared, and Shego looked up at the tall, armored figure that pointed their way.

"Wow, someone is seriously overcompensating," she mocked, sniggering at the façade she took in with a single, dismissive glance.

"You had your chance to serve, bitch," he called her.

"So, this guy has mommy issues," Shego asked lackadaisically of Diana, who stood nodding to Kim as the final minotaur went down under their combined blows.

"More like father issues. He seems to think he should supplant Zeus as king of the gods."

"Right," Shego smirked, "Because that whole ruler of the world bit always works out just fine."

"You dare mock me," Ares demanded, and turned on them. "You dare…."

"I dare a lot, buzzard-beak," he was told as Shego targeted his helm's garish façade. "Frankly, you're just a tiny bug on my road. And I'm going to squish you," she spat, and started up the steps with Kim and Diana bracketing her.

The god of war's howl of fury was more than audible.

It also picked them up, and slammed them halfway across the city square to land in the nearby park, Kim slamming hard into a thin tree she shattered even as Diana bounced off a nearby statue, shattering the forelegs of the horse the stately rider was atop.

Shego sat up on the grass where she had landed, and eyed the other two.

"Ouch," she grimaced as Diana sat up, smashing the severed foreleg of the marble statue that had landed atop her.

"We shall see how you fare with my winged predators," Ares crowed as he lifted both arms, and the sky shimmered overhead as five, huge birds appeared as if from nowhere.

Kim rose to her feet, looking up, and Shego only complained, "Why do these freaks always have birds?"

"I've got this one," Kim shouted as she took to the air. "Diana, you and Shego grab Ares!"

"Fool," Ares laughed even as Kim flew up into the sky to face the huge war birds. "None can tame…."

"Haven't you heard, poser," Shego growled, hands lighting with energies of the cosmos. "Anything is possible….."

"Indeed," Diana said, and flung herself at Ares, eager to return his blow at least twofold.

"I shall parade your skulls before my banners, and….."

Two things happened simultaneously that genuinely stunned the confident god of war.

Shego's cosmic plasma slammed into his face twice in quick succession, nearly melting his own helmet around his head. Forced to pull it from his head, and fling it away, he heard the shrieks of his circling war birds even as he looked up to see them whirling, and banking, turning away from the redhead impossibly hovering in the sky like the Amazon's own champion.

She had not even been touched.

"Impossible," he roared, even as Diana's fleet charge reached him, and she slammed a succession of hard fists into his now unprotected face, and jaw.

"The only impossible is your reach. You will never have this world," Diana told him. "Not so long as a single Amazon stands!"

"Then I'll raze your entire lineage," he spat, barely evading her blows, and reeling when they did land. Shego added her own impressive skills to Diana's, and for a moment, they had the would be conqueror backpedaling, and looking beyond frustrated.

Then his minions surged to reach him, separating them, and once again they were facing off even as Kim slammed down into his back with both feet, having been forgotten until that moment.

This time, the god went sprawling, face-down, and came back up cursing as he moved to keep an eye on the glowering redhead.

"You aren't getting my city, or my world, freak," the redhead told him, hands raised into fists.

For the fist time his glittering eyes took in the silver bands on her slender wrists.

"You are no mere mortal sow," he growled. "How is it you wear the badge of an Amazon?"

"I _earned_ it," she said, and charged him again, even as her distraction let Diana settle her lasso around the god of war's broad shoulders.

Even as it did, as just the faintest gleam of concern filled those dark eyes, more of the skeletal warriors swarmed Diana, wrenching the lasso from her hands, and leaving it laying just inches from her reach as she was forced to defend herself with Shego in the midst of a growing horde that seemed intent on bringing them down.

Ares laughed as he reached for the lasso, pulling it away from him.

"This time, there shall be no easy victory for you, Amazon," he cackled. "I'll use your own device against you, and…"

Even as he was pulling at the glittering noose still around him, Kim was moving.

In her mind, a heartfelt prayer to Athena, or whoever was listening, that she was worthy enough to do what Diana had once done. Command that magic in the lasso to bring Ares to a halt. Even as she snatched up the fallen length, pulling it tight once more, she sent that prayer out to any that might be listening.

If she had any favor, any boon left, now was the time to call it in.

"Make me worthy, and help me stop this madman," she prayed for the first time in her life as she pulled the cord tight once more.

"_You have always been worthy_," a familiar voice whispered in her mind even as Ares stiffened, and went absolutely still.

She almost choked on her own genuine gratitude just then as she glanced briefly toward where Diana and Shego were battling, and then moved toward Ares, now stiff, and immobile in the magic lasso's embrace as she met his glowering gaze.

"Stop your soldiers. Now."

"Y-You," he tried to swear.

"Do it, now," she shot back. "I command you, in Athena's name!"

He grit his teeth, his expression more rictus than not, but the skeletal warriors simply seemed to fall apart, and melt away even as he was forced to nod.

Diana stared in astonishment, then looked toward Kim, and smiled.

Shego just stared, not ready to relax, not quite sure this was over that easily.

"Now, you will listen carefully to me. Very carefully," Kim told him. "And you will obey me."

Ares just glared, impotently just then, but his very expression promised all manner of hellish vindication.

"When I release you, I order you to leave this world, and to leave us, the world, and the Amazon's alone. You will not trouble us again. Now, go," she spat, and pulled the lasso free even as Diana walked over to join her.

For a single, tense moment, Ares stood there visibly trembling with wrath, and then he just vanished like a soap bubble popping.

Kim let out a breath she had been holding, and almost sagged in relief.

"Well, that wasn't fun at all," Shego grumbled as she came over to stand next to the pair, and shook her head.

"You did well, Kim," the redhead was told. "Even I didn't believe we would defeat Ares so easily. Still, I doubt he'll stay gone forever."

"We can hope," Kim smiled blandly.

"Even the lasso has its limits, and recall, Ares is ever devious. Eventually, he will be back. We shall have to remain vigilant. That is ever the Amazon's charge, and duty."

Kim nodded.

"I'm just glad I had you with me. You, and Shego," she smiled at the green-skinned woman.

Shego just stared at her.

Around them, people in the nearby city square were all talking at once, loudly, and exclaiming wonder at what had happened, and almost happened. Someone caught sight of Kim, and the inevitable press began to move their way even as Diana rose into the sky, and beckoned Kim.

"Okay, that is going to get annoying," Shego said as the redhead grinned, and lifted off the ground with an unnatural ease.

"Be right back," Kim promised, and followed Diana into the sky.

"Joy," Shego muttered as she turned to see the press, and the crowd, now moving to surround her.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any D.C. or Disney characters named herein, and am only using them for a story meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Wonder Girl**

**By LJ58**

**11**

Diana regarded Kim as they hovered in the now blue sky over the heads of the crowd below that milled around Shego.

"You did well," Diana told her. "Before I go, there are things I need to tell you. Things I need to share."

"Go," Kim asked, looking somber now. "Are you going to….tyr to go back?"

Diana smiled.

"That, Kim, is one of the things I need to share with you. First, take hold," she said, and held out her lasso.

"But….?"

"Take hold," she echoed.

Kim took a free end, and Diana pulled.

The lasso stretched longer and longer, and then Diana jerked it back, snapping it off near the center as Kim realized she was holding a coiled cord easily as long as Diana's who was now replacing the lasso at her side.

"The lasso is magic," she reminded Kim. "It was my right to share it with one who can use it. Just remember, all gifts….."

"Are given with a charge."

"I've my own. Before I left Themyscira," Diana told her, "I saw Athena, too. She sent me here with a purpose."

"Because Ares wasn't enough," Kim snorted. "No, sorry. I'm just…. What else is there?"

"There is always more," Diana chortled. "Athena has seen the good you have done, and knows the value of symbols. She has sent me to this word to find, and train new heroes for the next generation. As well as to show this world the Amazon way."

"So, you're not going home?"

"That, Kimberly, is the boon we have both earned. Athena has decreed we may visit Themyscira at our whim anytime in the future. We, and only we, may come and go as we wish while we are in the service of the gods."

"And….how long is that," Kim asked, genuinely astonished at that one.

"Kim," Diana smiled, shaking her head. "You do recall we are immortal?"

"We," the redhead frowned.

"Yes, sister. Recall, you do now share my gifts. All of them."

Kim stared for a moment, one hand going over her new lasso now at her side, and looked somber a moment longer before she nodded to Diana. Still, that was one she wouldn't be sharing anytime soon. It raised too many implications that she didn't want to face just then.

"Will you….be all right?"

"I have learned much from you, and your computer, Kimberly. I am a princess of the Amazons. And, do you ever need me again, just call."

"You, too. If you ever need me…."

She paused, and tossed Diana her Kimmunicator.

"Just let Wade know, and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"The gods keep you, Kim," Diana said, and turned, and flew off toward the east.

Kim didn't know where she was going, or what she was planning, but she respected the woman, and her strength enough to know she would be fine. Then, too, there were the obviously very real gods out there watching over all of them.

Some, she considered, not as friendly as others.

She looked out across the blue sky, remembering the more friendly goddess she had met, and gave an Amazon salute to the rising sun. "Thank you," she told whoever was listening, and then turned to descend back to the crowd gathered around an uneasy Shego who had been watching her all along. Patently ignoring the crowd, some of who were still shouting questions at her.

And now Kim.

"Possible," a barbed tongue hissed as Kim landed to see Bonnie among the crowd. "I knew you had to be behind this madness. I'm gone two years, and my first trip back, you show up, and turn my homecoming into a….."

She was drowned out by more appreciative voices around her even as several of the reporters shouted more questions, and flashes went off as she was photographed from all angles.

Kim slid one strong arm around Shego, making some go silent as they gaped, and addressed the woman as if alone.

"Wanna get out of here."

"Oh, yeah," Shego said earnestly.

"I'll explain everything later," she told them, and leapt into the air, Shego gasping as the redhead carried her aloft with an ease that stunned her.

"You're not going to do this very often, are you," Shego rasped, staring down at the ground getting farther and farther away as Kim rose into the sky under her own power.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you."

Shego didn't say a word to that as she grit her teeth, and tried very hard not to look down.

"So, all this god stuff is real, and you got divinely zapped, but good?"

"I told you that at the start."

"I've seem amped muscles, and clever tricks before," she told Kim earnest. "But I've never seen anyone fly without….."

Kim only smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, not home. By now, Dr. Director may be looking for you again. I'm not going to let her just drag you off if she thinks the danger is gone."

"No?"

"No. So, I thought we'd go someplace private, talk, and make a few plans. For our future."

"When you say….our future," Shego asked, their height forgotten as she looked into those bright, green eyes.

"I love you. You love me. Everything else is details," Kim smiled. "We'll work it out."

Shego didn't say a word.

"I'm not doing the hero thing again. Just so you know."

"You just did," Kim teased. "Saved the whole world. Again."

"Gah!"

"That doesn't mean you have to go into the business. You can stay at home, and be anyone, and anything you want."

"And you?"

"Well, my power comes with responsibility, I've been told. Athena kind of hinted that there would be things to do. Diana reminded me of that before she left," she said, dropping down atop a wooded plateau not far from town.

"Nice view," Shego smiled, looking not at the valley below where the town sprawled out before them, but at Kim in her very snug costume.

"Flattery will get you kissed," Kim murmured, and did just that.

"Then prepare for tons of endless adulation, Kimmie," Shego smiled when their lips parted.

"I was thinking," Kim murmured standing there in a light, but mutual embrace with the one woman on the planet that had long held her heart.

"Hmmmm?"

"A house? Here? Lots of privacy. Room to….exercise. Or whatever."

"No one to spy on us," Shego suggested knowingly.

"There is that," she said, just before the low whine of hyper-accelerated turbines reached their ears, and they looked up to see not one, but three sleek, black and red VTOL's landing nearby.

"Figures," Shego sighed. "I swear, she's worse than your turbo-nerd."

"Don't worry. I can handle her," Kim said as Dr. Director herself stepped off the jet first when it landed.

"Kimberly," the woman nodded grimly as no less than a dozen agents spread out around them.

"Come on," Shego huffed. "We just took down a genuine god, with his moldering army, and you guys think you are going to take us on now?"

"Us," Dr. Director echoed pointedly.

"Shego is out of the villainy business, Dr. Director," Kim told her. "She's given me her word."

"Is that right?"

"That's right," Shego nodded, but glowered at the one-eyed woman all the same.

"She said she was out before," the agent reminded Kim as Will came up behind the women with a curious weapon in his hand.

"But she never gave her word. This time, she did. To me."

"She's still wanted."

"I know. By me."

"By….?"

Will sputtered, staring at her in confusion.

"Don't think about it, errand boy," Shego sniggered. "Wouldn't want your head to explode."

"Shego," Dr. Director chided her.

Shego sniffed.

Kim only sighed.

"Can we just get to the bottom line? If you were serious, you'd have brought more men. What are you looking for, Dr. Director," Kim asked.

"You. And Shego. You've obviously…..matured, Kimberly. With your….new skills….."

"I'm sorry. I can't join you."

"What," Dr. Director asked.

"But, I will help you. I'll still help anyone that needs me. Anyone. But I have a new code that comes with the uniform I wear now, and I hope you understand that."

"You have a duty," Will began.

Dr. Director cut him off with a curt gesture.

"This has to do with the Amazon princess that just landed in Washington, demanding to address the President?"

"She did," Kim smiled.

"She did. After walking through four squads of Marines who had as much luck slowing her down as…..a tank."

"She's really here to help. She's still learning about Man's world," Kim continued to smile. "So, I hope you'll be….. Ah, what did she say?"

"I don't know. He won't share," Dr. Director said, her tone suggesting 'Yet' was implied.

"So, back to us," Kim asked. "Will you trust me, and Shego, not to cause any trouble. Well, unless they deserve it."

"She's joining you?"

Kim glanced at Shego, who didn't say a word.

"You could say that. I don't know if she's going to be….active in the field, but….you have to admit, she'd bring a lot of information to our side if you didn't…make her mad."

"There is that," the head of Global Justice murmured, eyeing Shego coolly. "But how do we know she'll be staying with you?"

"Oh, I think I can guarantee that," Kim said. "We're getting married."

"I think you broke her," Shego smirked twenty minutes later as the GJ jets rose into the sky, and flew away.

"Actually, I think you broke her. Suggesting we'd be having children?"

"We can always adopt," Shego told her. "I always wanted a family," she said earnestly. "But…."

"Whatever comes, we'll face it together," Kim told her, and pulled her back into her arms.

Shego gave a knowing grin as she did.

"Tell the truth. You knew Bets was coming, and led her out here to keep anyone from overhearing us."

"Partially," Kim admitted. Then gestured around them with one hand. "But I was serious. What do you think? A house over there. A hangar there."

"Hangar?"

"Well, even I don't know how far I can fly. And I doubt you want me carrying you around everywhere we go."

"Uh, no," Shego sputtered.

"I don't know. It was kind of fun," Kim smiled.

Shego sighed.

"You need a new definition of fun, Princess."

"I think I have one," she said, and folded her arms around the green-skinned woman, and pulled her lips back to hers.

Shego's murmur was of pure agreement.

"So, where's the bedroom," Shego asked after a moment as she glanced around them.

Kim couldn't help but laugh.

_End…._


End file.
